The Legend of Mako Island's Princess
by Saphira Winters
Summary: Meribella Sparrow was just another plain and ordinary girl until she is somehow roped in to going to Mako Island with Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Zane? There, the five teens discover a very mysterious pool that seems to be familiar to Meribella and Zane yet they both don't know why. While trying to unlock the secrets of Mako Island, the two begin to unlock secrets about themselves.
1. Chapter 1 The Legend Of Mako Is

**Hello my lovely readers. Saphira here coming to you with a brand new story. I LOVE H20: Just Add Water. It is one of my favorite TV shows. I am such a huge fan of it, i even have the locket that the girls all wear (mine has an aquamarine stone). Now let me just get a few things out of the way first.**

 **First of all, Zane will not end up with Rikki and will instead end up with my OC Now before you all start throwing stuff at me, let me explain first.**

 **This is a story about love and reincarnation. Zane is a reincarnation as well as my OC. So for the sake of this story, they will fall in love.**

 **The elements in this story will have similar elements of Sailor Moon, HOWEVER!!!! My story will NOT involve sailor senshi or any of the villains.**

 **Finally, this is fanfiction. Things are going to differ from the TV show but i do plan to keep the charm that the TV show has.**

 **Lastly, this chapter is a simple prologue and delves into the magic of Mako Island and why it is so magical.**

 **Now then, that being said, Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S. If this story is remotely similiar to another story on Fanfiction, please KINDLY and CALMLY let me know via P.M-ing me or leaving a review. That way i can re-write this story to the best of my abilites.**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue, The Legend Of Mako Island.**

It is often said in many stories that love is a very powerful thing. For it is love that causes people to fight for their beloved, love that forces them to confront their biggest fears to save their beloved, their soulmate. For love is a concept so powerful that it has been known to save a person from the cold icy grips of death himself!

However...while love is known to save individuals fron their cursed tragic fates...it can also be love that leads people to their tragic fates, it can destroy people and their own loved ones.

There is a legend surounding Mako Island, a legend about two very different individuals from two very different worlds who met and died on the island. Their names were Atlas and Diana.

Diana was the daughter of the moon goddess Selene. For she was a radient beauty and those who were lucky enough to gaze upon her beauty, would weep. Skin as pale yet radient as the moon, long curly hair as black as the midnight sky and silver-blue eyes that would twinkle as if they were made of stars from the very same sky that held them!

Yes she was a very special beauty who like her mother Selene, held dominion over the moon. She was very special and very loved yet...she was unhappy. Because she had never had anyone to love herself. Until...she met Atlas the son of Poseidon and demi god of the sea.

Atlas was a very handsome man just like his father. Although Atlas had dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes compared to Poseidon's blue green colored eyes and dark black hair. However there was one special quality about Atlas that hardly any of the demi god children of Poseodon ever had. A fish tail.

Whenever Atlas got wet, he would have 10 seconds before he transformed in to something extrodarney. His legs would disapear and a magnifiecent blue and green scaley fish tail would appear in their place. Diana truly feel in love with him and loved him even more for his fish tail. She always thought it made him look even more handsome and in an odd way, beautiful whenever she would gaze at him from high upon her lunar kingdom.

However, whenever she got the chance, she would travel to earth and arrive on Mako Island where she would still watch him from afar but yet...have a closer look upon him.

However, her secret peeping didn't stay secret for very long. She had made the simple mistake of steping on a twig causing him to turn around in a panic, wondering who or what was watching.Yet, when his hazel eyes fell upon her twinklysilver blue eyes, and hers upon his, a spark between the two had been born. And from that tiny spark blossomed forth the roaring fire and passion of their love for each other.

Their love was a very rare love, only the love between two destined soulmates could understand this type of love.

With each secret meeting of each other, Diana and Atlas only feel deeper and deeper in love to the point of both of them considered giving up their godly/celestial statuses and becoming normal human beings so they can live the rest of their lives with each other.

The other gods aside from Hades, Persephone, Demeter, Apollo, Athena, and Selene. Zeus could not stand the attrocious act of Poseidon's son wanting to marry the celestial princess of the lunar kingdom. So from the stars, He brought forth a comet to destroy Mako Island as well as Diana and Atlas.

However...Zeus was arrogant and in his arrogance he brought only destruction. The comet would mean the destruction of the entire earth as well as the gods themselves.

However there was a way to save the earth as well as it's people. The answer was simply Diana and Atlas.

The two stood before the aproaching comet from within the volcano of Mako island and without hesitating, combined their powers to stop their impending doom. They were successful in stopping the comet but it came with a terrible price.

Due to the amount of power and energy needed to deflect the oncoming comet. The energy from required a sacrefice and that sacrefice was...Diana.

Diana sacreficed her engery and soul to save everyone on earth, the gods, as well as her beloved Atlas.

So as Atlas held her dying form in his arms, she could only muster the strength to say two things. "I love you and we'll meet again." she whispered before her final breathe escaped her and her beautiful twinkly silver blue eyes closed forever.

Atlas screamed his anguish to the sky, cursing Zeus for bringing about the very thing that had killed his belived Diana. He took out his dagger from it's sheth and stabbed himself in his heart.

He took one last look at his beautiful Diana before saying. "I'll meet you soon, my love. Please wait for me, I'm coming." Before slumping next to Diana, dead.

The gods, goddess, Selene and Poisedon all mourned the lost of Diana and Atlas. The gods felt that it was unfair that such a pure love could be snuffed out, especially by the actions of the mighty but arrogant god Zeus.

But...there was still hope. For you see, there was a prophecy. A prophecy that thousands of years from now, the comet will come again for earth. The only ones who could be able to stop it was Diana and Atlas themselves.

But you maybe wondering...how can Diana and Atlas stop it the comet if they are both dead.

That is where you are wrong my dear readers, for you see, Hades went behind Zeus's back and collected the souls of both Diana and Atlas.

Using the help of Selene, they were able to find bodies for the two souls to be reborned into. Yes my dear readers, I'm talking about reincarnation.

However, in order for their rebirth to be successful, Hades and Selene locked away the memories that Diana and Atlas had for each other before their souls dissapeared, off to find new bodies.

Selene, Hades, as well as the other gods were not worried, for they knew that the souls of Diana and Atlas would find each other again, after all, they were destined to be together forever.

Some say that this is only a legend and that Diana and Atlas never excisted but others knew better.

Some say the legend lives on inside Mako Island. For when the full moon shines upon the beautiful water of the moon pool inside the volcano causing the water to bubble with magic. It is simply another secret meeting between the princess of the moon and the prince of the sea.

But it is only a legend...Isn't it?

 **And done with that chapter. Yes i know that greek gods/goddess are not part of the Australian gods/myths but i really wanted to incorparte greek elements into my story. Besides it is a story about love and reincarnation and i always LOVED greek tragidies. Anyway the next chapter takes place thousands of years later. Anyway, things will pick up better in chapter 2 which will be posted depending on how well this chapter goes. So until next time my lovely readers, READ AND REVIEW!!! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2 Awaken

**Hello my lovely readers! Wow!!! 4 follows and 1 like? I honestly wasn't expecting this story to even get one follow so thank you all so much. As a huge thank you. Here is the next chapter. i hope you all enjoy it. :-)**

 **To Avatarange: Thank you!!! I'm so glad you enjoy it. :-**

 **To Ant (Guest): Thank you! Don't worry. I plan to continue this story. :-)**

 **To Davinaorr: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you love it. :-)**

 **To Atlantean1 (Guest): Thank you!! :-)**

 **Disclaimer. I do NOT own H20 or any of the characters, writing, etc. The only thing i do own is my OC, Her family, and the plot i have in mind for this story.**

 **P.S. If this story is even remotely similar to another story on here. Please KINDLY and CAMLEY let me know via P.M-ing or leaving a review down in the comment section and i will rewrite this story to the best of my abilities.**

 **Chapter 2 Awaken.**

 _Darkness..._

 _The shinning moon from above..._

 _The water from a pool bubbling with light and magic..._

 _And...a little girl...screaming for help._

 _"Help! Help me please!"_

"Ngh" A female figure grunted as she tossed and turned in her bed. Her face scrunched up in pain as sweat rolled down her face. Soaking her pillow and bedsheets.

 _"Please help! I can't swim!!! Help me!"_

"Help me." The female figure whisered as she rolled over and hugged her pillow even tighter.

 _"Be calm sweetheart, it is yet not time for your awakening just yet." A mysterious voice spoke gently to the small child thrashing about in the glowing, bubbling water._

 _"Help me! Please help me!" The small child only screamed louder if possible. Then small child screamed two things before going completely under._

 _"MOMMA! GRANDMA!!!!"_

"NOOOOOO!" The female figure screamed as she snapped awake and bolted up from her bed. She hyperventilated as she looked around in confusion, not knowing where she was but after a few moments, began to calm down.

 _'Not again.'_ The female thought as she rubbed her neck. She was about to go back to sleep when a series of frantic knocks came from her door.

"Meribella! Are you okay?!" A strong bariton voice asked frantically from behind her locked door.

 _'Might as well let him in.'_ The female now known as Meribella thought as she pushed the aqua blue curtains away and got up from her white oak four poster bed and quickly rushed to the door. Unlocking it before opening the door.

The person from behind the door smiled in relief when he saw that his daughter was just fine and in no harm. But he could never be too careful, especially after the accident.

"Are you okay sweetheart? I heard you screaming from down stairs." Meribella's father asked as he looked his daughter up and down for any injuries.

"I'm fine dad, really i am." Meribella said as she tried to calm her father down.

"I'm sorry. I just heard you screaming and thought you were in danger." Meribella's father said to her. Only causing her to groan inwardly.

Ever since her near drowning accident that happened when she was small, her father and even her older brother became super over-protective of her and hardly let her out of their sight. Although over the years, her brother has slowly and gradually lessen his protective big brother leash from her. However her father was a different story.

"I know dad but i'm fine now. Nothing to worry about." Meribella said with a forced smile.

"Well in that case, happy birthday sweetheart!" Her father shouted as he pulled out breakfast tray from the table stand next to the door of her bedroom. Causing Meribella to smile.

On the tray was her favorite breakfast items. Chocolate chip waffles, with bacon next to it and a tall glass of milk. but there was also a small black box on the tray near the milk.

"What's this?" Meribella asked as she took the box off the tray while her father set the tray down on the bed.

"That...belonged to your mother. I just know she would want you to have it." Meribella's father said as she opened the box. Only causing her to awe at what was inside.

Resting on the blue velvet inside of the box was a beautiful ring. The gold band of the beautiful ring featured a mermaid tail on one side and five shimmering pearl accent stones on the other. A 4x4mm aquamarine heart-shaped gemstone complimented the mermaid tail for an added touch of sparkle.

"Dad this is beautiful." Meribella said as she examined the ring. On the inside of the band. She could see words were inscribed in cursive on the inside of the band.

"Friends Forever?" Meribella said as she read the words and then looked at her father in confusion.

"I gave that to your mother when she was 15. We weren't dating so i figured Friends Forever would be a good message." Her father said shyly while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's still beautiful dad. I'll wear it everyday just like i wear grandmother's locket." Meribella said as she subconciously touched the old antique locket around her neck. It was quite an odd locket to be seen but it was still beautiful to Meribella.

The locket had a bail between the locket and chain that was closed while the top part that opened was dome shaped and a little smaller than the base.The connecting arms between the upper part and the body had a beautiful arch and the gemstone between the bail and the connecting arms was a beautiful blue faceted auamarine stone. Finally in the back of the locket, three waves could be seen carved into the back.

"Well i'll leave you to get dressed. Eat up." Meribella's father said before he walked out of her room, closing the door as he did, leaving Meribella alone in her room.

Meribella quickly ate before showering to get ready for the day. She wiped the fog away from her mirror and stared at her reflection.

Staring back at her was now a 15 year old with fair creamy colored skin, super curly inky black hair and beautiful twinkly silver blue eyes. She was beautiful but also very different, especially from her family. Her mother (god rest her soul) had tanish skin, bright wavvy red hair, and deep emerald green eyes. Her father had peach colored skin, straight brown hair with dark hazel eyes. While her brother had peach colored skin with a tanish hue, dark red hair and their dad's dark hazel eyes. Yet she had none of their physical characteristics. She used to always joke about being adopted but her father would just say that she got her physical characteristics fron her grandmother.

Meribella stared back a moment longer before getting ready for the day. She threw on a blue tank top before throwing on a sleeveless silver hoodie. She pulled on a black pleated mini skirt before finally pulling on her tennie shoes. She also put on her mother's ring and grandmother's locket before pulling her long super curly hair into a pony tail with a light blue hair ribbon.

Satisfied she ran down stairs and went to the door. However her father stopped her before she even reached the door.

"Where are you going?" Her father asked and Meribella had to restrain herself from groaning.

"I'm just going out to explore dad. I have my phone with me so you don't need to worry about me getting lost." Meribella said with yet another forced smile.

"Okay just be careful and remember-" Her father began but was cut off by Meribella.

"I know dad, stay away from the water. I love you." Meribella finished for him before she ran straight out the door.

Meribella's father watched her go before closing the door. Seeing his son and Meribella's older brother Luke Sparrow.

"You can't keep her from the water forever dad. If she is anything like grandma and mom were. She's going to find out the truth about who she is." Luke said causing his father to only look down in sadness.

"I know but...let me hold on to my little girl just a while longer." Luke's father said before walking away toward his study.

 **-0-**

She had visited the malls, shopping centers, resturants, and after exploring around a little. Meribella decided to visit the docks. As her footsteps echoed off the dock, she looked around and saw that people were out walking or fixing their boats. Nothing too exciting but she didn't mind. As long as she was out of the house and away from her over protective father, she could put up with nothing exciting happening.

Meribella then noticed a pretty girl, about her age, slighty shorter height by a few inches, walking along the pier as well. She had her brown curly hair weaved in a single braid on the back of her head, a plain purple tank top with a brown sweater tied over top, jeans that fit her nicely, and some simple worn shoes.

"Cleo! Hey, Cleo!" A voice called. Meribella turned to look at a tall brunette male that stooped over a red Zodiac. Cleo, the girl, looked over her shoulder, checking to make sure that he was talking to her. "Yes, that Cleo. I'm in some trouble here, can you help?" The boy asked.

"I don't think so," Cleo shook her head, stepping back slightly.

"Come on." The boy said, "please? My Zodiac won't go and all I need you to do is just pass me the tools." Meribella raised an eyebrow in suspicion, that was something simple that he could have done on his own. He wasn't to be trusted.

 _'Yet...why does he look so familair? I feel like i should know him but why? I've never met him before in my life.'_ Meribella thought as Cleo nodded, walking around him to step on the boat.

"I'm not good with boats." She stated.

"You'll be fine." He replied. Cleo stumbled onto the boat and bent down to get tools from a tool box that rested in the boat. By now Meribella was walking towards them, seeing the scheming look in the boys eye. "Took me a while to realize that someone stole my spark plug."

"So does it work without one?" Cleo asked. Meribella was almost there when the boy pulled the last string that kept the boat attached to the dock and used his foot to push the boat away.

"No. No spark plug, no spark." He called to Cleo as she drifted further away from the dock. Another boy, presumably the jerk's friend, walked up and stood next to him. The two laughed at the stranded girl. Meribella scowled, glaring at the two. It was obvious she was uncomfortable with boats and the water. She most likely couldn't swim. "I was getting sick of that thing anyway."

"Why me? I didn't steal your spark plug." Cleo shouted.

"Because you're here Cleo!" The boy shouted. Meribella followed Cleo closely, trying to find a good vantage point to jump on. "My dad will buy me another boat anyway. I tell you what. If you get it going, you can keep it."

"This isn't funny." Cleo shouted.

"Are you kidding? Works for me, right, Nate?" The boy asked his friend, who just laughed.

"Zane!" Cleo shouted. Meribella glared at Zane who followed Cleo.

"Looks like you'll have to swim for it, Cleo." Zane shouted. Cleo sighed and plopped down, resting her chin in her hand. She mumbled something. Suddenly as quick as a humming bird, Meribella grabbed Zane's hand before sprinting, causing Zane to sprint with her. They both reached the edge of the docks and jumped into the boat. Obviously another girl had the same idea, because another girl landed in the boat with them.

Cleo screamed, surprised by the two girls and Zane suddenly appearing. Meribella and mystery girl gave Cleo an odd look. Before Zane interupted them.

"Do you have any idea who-" Zane angrilly began when Meribella turned around to face him. Zane's angry words died in his throat as he and Meribella locked eyes. Both if their eyes widen as they looked at each other. They both seemed familair to each other yet they both didn't know why. Before either one could speak Cleo stood up, and interuppted them.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of rescue? Because there's a fatal flaw here. I don't mean to state the obvious, but we're just floating out to sea. The four of us."

The blonde that now stood next to Meribella, held up the missing spark plug, smirking. Meribella chuckled while Zane scowled. "You took that." Cleo and Zane stated in unison. The blonde stepped towards the engine, taking the cover off.

"Zane, you're a pig, anything I can do to get under your skin can't be a bad thing, can it?" The blonde stated fixing up the motor before hoping into the drivers seat.

"Oh i'm hurt Rikki. I can't believe my own ex girlfriend could be so cruel." Zane stated, quite dramatically though the three girls chose to ignore him.

"Cool, thanks, Rikki." Cleo stated.

Rikki stared up at Cleo, "You know my name."

"Yeah! Well, I've seen you around school, since you arrived." Cleo stated. Rikki looked down at the motor, putting the cover back on. "Oh! I mean, I've meant to say hello and everything."

Rikki looked up to Meribella, who waited for her to give her the thumbs up. "Who are you?" Rikki asked. Cleo turned to look at Meribella as if she just realized that she was there.

"My name's Meribella. My friends call me Meri, or atleast they would if i had any. Anyway I got here last week and will be attending school here next week." Meribella stated, as Rikki nodded towards her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Meribella." Cleo stated, nodding in a polite fashion. Meribella gave her a smile.

"So are we going back to the docks or am i now saddled with you girls?" Zane asked though with a smirk. Rikki only rolled her eyes while Meribella and Cleo sat farther away from him.

As Rikki drove, they all (along with Zane) got to know each other a bit as they did.

They waved at some boaters as they came under an underpass. Cleo asked Meribella to stop when she saw a girl walking down the sidewalk with a bag. "Hey, Emma! Want a ride?" Cleo shouted.

"Why is Zane there with you guys?" Emma asked with a digusted look as she looked at Zane.

"Hey i didn't ask to be here. I got saddled because someone thought it was a good idea to drag me along." Zane said angrily as he looked at Meribella who only glared back.

"You coming or what?" Rikki asked.

"Are you licensed?" Emma called to Rikki.

"Are you my mother?" Rikki called, smiling towards the girl. She nodded her head before Emma agreed. The four girls plus Zane drove around the Marina before Rikki looked over the open sea.

"Do you wanna go out to sea?" She asked them.

"Isn't it dangerous in a park this size?" Emma asked.

"Chill out Em," Zane shrugged before nodding to Rikki. She drove them out to the open ocean. Meribella enjoyed it as the sea breeze the hit her skin. She smiled a full beautiful smile as sea spray splashed against her skin.

Unbeknowst to her however, Zane would peak glances at her and couldn't help but also smile when she did. He didn't know what it was about Meribella but he felt so confortable around her. Much more confortable around her then he ever was with Rikki.

They drove out further and further before the boat suddenly stopped. Meribella looked at Rikki who looked down, turning the ignition again and again. The boat would only sputter. Rikki tried again, but no results.

"Are we chilled out yet?" Emma asked Zane before looking at Rikki.

"Okay so we're floating, it's not like we're sinking." Zane and even Rikki snapped back at her in unison. Both quite tired of her poor attitude.

"Not yet." Emma spouted. Meribella rolled her eyes before checking the boat

"I think we're out of fuel." Meribella mentioned.

"Feel like paddling to that island?" Meribella looked over the beautiful island that sat a few hundred yards away.

"Mako island?" Emma said. "Forget it."

"No one goes there. It's surrounded by sharks, and reefs, and man groves." Cleo stated, emphasizing each menacing thing that resided around Mako. Meribella rolled her silver blue eyes, pulling out the emergency paddles.

"Well, it's all we got." Meribella said.

"So grab a paddle and start paddling." Zane said as he handed a paddle to Emma before they started paddling their way to Mako.

When they finally made it, Meribella's arms were burning like lava from the extertion. They all jumped out of the boat and pulled it fully on shore, to make sure it didn't float off with the tide. They stepped away.

"How are we ever gonna get back home?" Cleo asked, looking across the ocean.

"Good question, Cleo. Ask your friends." Emma said, crossing her arms. Meribella, who was leaning against the boat with Rikki and Zane, glared up at Emma.

"Don't put this on us." Zane snapped.

"Yeah it was Zane's fault in the first place." Rikki shouted as she jabbed her thumb in Zane's direction.

"Oh, it was someone else's fault. Someone else took this thing miles offshore." Emma stated. Meribella took a deep breath, trying to tame the anger that was tumblinh through her body. "You four are lucky I've got this." Emma reached into her bag and pulled out her cellphone.

Cleo smiled at her friend before smiling towards the other two girls and Zane. "Emma's always really prepared."

Rikki rolled her eyes before making the sarcastic remark, "I'm so happy for her." Cleo just looked another direction, leaving Emma to give both Rikki and Zane a nasty look.

"I'm not getting any signal. We should try and get to higher ground." Emma stated, looking at the Zane and the three girls. She turned around and walked off, her phone held high into the air. Cleo and Zane promptly followed after her, not wanting to lose her in the thick forest.

Rikki just stared after her, wondering if she should be stubborn or not. Meribella sighed before nudging Rikki's arm, "We should follow her. She's right, as much as I wouldn't like to admit it." Meribella smiled at Rikki, who faintly smiled back before the two got up and followed after them.

They all trekked through the forest, climbing over roots and fallen twig, ducking below vines and branches. Meribella was in love with it. She loved every second of being on Mako island. She didn't know what it was but for some reason, she felt calm on Mako Island. Like she belonged here yet she didn't know why.

The only thing that ruined it for her was the sounds of the bickering girls plus Zane that hiked next to her. "Do you have any idea where you're going?" Rikki asked Emma, who took the lead with her phone.

"Just up." Emma responded, not really wanting to talk to the girl behind her. Meribella walked in between the two, trying to keep any sort of peace the girls had.

"Meaning we're lost, aren't we?" Zane asked sarcastically. Emma just shot Zane a dirty glare before saying "I'm still not getting a signal."

"Maybe we won't get a signal. What then?" Cleo asked, stepping over a large root. "What if we can't call anyone? What if nobody finds us?"

"We'll have to draw straws and decide which one of us the others will eat, though i say we eat Zane first." Rikki joked, causing Zane to smirk. However before Zane could think if something lewd to say. Emma beat him to it.

Emma stopped looking behind her towards the other blonde. "That's not funny."

"She's just relieving the tension." Zane argued.

"You're both making it worse." Cleo snapped.

"Alright that's enough everyone! First of all shut up, second of all stop arguing and finally keep walking. This isn't helping anyone." Meribella stated pushing Emma forward slightly. Fighting wouldn't help anything, it would only delay them time and energy.

It was quite simple to see which girl was which type. Emma was the poll up her butt control freak, needing everything to go to plan and follow the rules. Cleo was the girl who was kind, sometimes overly so, and worried about almost every possibility.

Rikki was the stubborn hot head who made sarcastic remarks and loses her temper all to easily. And Zane...well he was the pertentious prevert that couldn't decide on which girl to hit on. Yet there was something about him that made Meribella comfortable around him. As if he was an old friend who she used as a shoulder to cry on. She didn't know why though. Meribella only shook her head at the thought and kept walking.

The girls and Zane continued their journey, coming to a wide creak. A section of the creak was covered by large rocks which made a perfect bridge to get across. Emma made her way over the rocks, as the four followed her. They cautiously stepped over the rocks, not wanting to fall into the creak or twist an ankle.

"Mind your step." Emma called to the others. One section of the rocks came to an end and Emma leaped across the gap, successfully making it across. She turned and waited for the others to join her.

Zane looked across the gap, uncomfortable with the both the distance and the height. Rikki and Cleo moved past him and jumped across. Meribella stood next to Zane, waiting for him to go. Although Zane was a total pain in her butt, She didn't want anyone to be left behind so she was going to cover the rear.

"I can't do this, it's to slippery and high." Zane called to the girls. "There has to be another way." Zane said breathing hard, not liking how high up they were. "What's wrong Zane? Afraid of heights? Bock bock." Rikki said in a rather mean teasing manner as she imitated a chicken, causing Cleo to smile a little and even Emma to smirk a bit. Though Meribella shot all three of them disaproving looks before turning back to Zane. "No i'm not afraid of hei-aaaahhhhh!" Zane said before his foot slipped sending him down a dark tunnel.

Zane's body roughly slammed against the rocks as he slid down the steep incline. Zane gasped as he hit the bottom. Emma, Cleo, Rikki, hopped back across the gap, looking down the dark hole along with Meribella

"Zane! Zane! Zane answer us!" Meribella shouted worriedly down the cave.

"Ow!" Zane groaned as he sat up. Zane suddenly grabbed his ankle, which stung like hot lava. Zane glanced around the strange cave. It was a dark rock with a sandy bottom, it looked like none of the caves Zane had ever seen, especially on his travels with his father.

"I'm alright." Zane yelled up to the other girls.

"Can you climb up?" Meribella called out after gasping with relief.

"No, it's too steep and slippery." Zane called up.

"Are you sure?" Cleo asked. "Come on, just try." Rikki said.

Zane tried to stand up, but his ankle flashed with a sharp burning pain.

"I can't," Zane shouted. "There's no way, it's just too steep."

"I've gotta go down and get him." Meribella stated to the other girls, all of who gave her strange looks.

"Are you crazy? It doesn't make sense if you-" Rikki tried to reason with Meribella. But it was too late, Meribella had stepped into the cave, slipping and falling just like Zane did with Emma and Cleo sliding in after her.

The three girls landed in front of Zane. They all starred at the cave's walls before turning their attention towards Zane. "Are you okay?" Meribella asked, quite concern for Zane's health and wellbeing as she and the other girls crouched in front of him.

"It's my ankle, it really hurts." Zane stated as Emma bent down in front of him.

"You might have either sprained it or it's broken." Emma stated. With a surprised shout, Rikki came sliding into the room, slightly hitting the girls and Zane in front of her. Rikki looked up amazed, just like the others.

"What are you doing here?" Cleo asked harshly.

"Well, you all came down." Rikki defended herself. Meribella rolled her eyes again, these girls had a lot of fight in them.

"You were meant to stay up at the top and throw down a rope or something," Meribella snapped motioning towards the top of the cave, where light was streaming in.

"What am I, a mind reader?" Rikki asked, mentioning that Meribella told her nothing about this. "And what rope?" Rikki said, bringing up the point that they were in the middle of the jungle.

"Unless that chain holding up your necklace is long enough, i'd say there is no rope." Rikki said. However what Rikki didn't expect was the harsh reply back from Meribella.

"Don't even think about touching my grandmother's locket. Unless you don't mind losing your arm." Meribella said harshly scaring the other girls and even Zane.

It was at this moment that Zane decided to speak up

"Shouldn't we concentrate on getting out of here?" Zane asked, trying to defuse the tension instead of causing it.

"Yes, arguing won't solve or prove anything. Zane's hurt and we need to get off Mako Island. Alright." Emma stated, giving the two girls hard looks.

Everyone nodded and stood. Meribella pulled Zane to his feet and they started walking. However Zane mentioned that his ankle was worst the more he walked on it, which was very bad. They needed a way out of the cave and fast so Zane could get proper medical treatment. They walked a few feet, before it started getting darker.

"There's no way out." Rikki mumbled. Emma stepped ahead, finding a small tunnel.

"Let's try here." They all stepped through, climbing some stair like steps. They continued walking before the environment changed. It was slightly damper and it was getting lighter. The Zane and the four girls walked into a small cavern, a round room with a beautiful pool of water.

Both Zane and Meribella's breaths were taken away. They'd never seen something more beautiful in their lives. The water in the pool was clear and it shimmered as if there was a light on the bottom of it. The ebonywalls shimmered with a drips of water making it look there were diamonds embedded in the surfaces. The top of the cave didn't end, it just opened up to the now night sky revealing a beautiful starry evening.

However it was very familiar to both of them and they didn't know why. They had both obviously never been here in their lives yet the whole cave and pool seemed so familiar to them.

"Wow." Rikki said, smiling as she looked around the room. "This is like the cone of a volcano!"

"It's not going to erupt, is it?" Cleo asked, leaning over Zane, Emma's and Meribella's shoulders.

"It's been dormant for thousands of years, I think we're okay." Zane stated.

Meribella smiled over her shoulder to Cleo, as if to say 'don't worry we're safe.' The five teens stepped around the pool, looking down at the blue waters. Emma crouched down, noticing movement in the water.

"Look! Tidal rings." Emma said. She started taking off her shoes. "The level of the pool rises and falls."

"So?" Rikki asked, not seeing what that had to do with anything.

"That means it's probably connected to the ocean. Emma thinks it might be a way out of the cave." Meribella said, nodding towards Emma, approving of her plan. Emma stepped into the water, looking over to Zane and the other girls before she dove in. Meribella helped Zane sit down while Rikki and Cleo crouched down and waited for Emma to return.

"I'm not going to like this." Cleo stated, shaking her head.

 _'You and me both Cleo.'_ Meribella thought. If Cleo was thinking the same thing that Meribella was thinking. It would mean that they would have to swim in order to get out of the cave. While Meribella knew Cleo obviously couldn't swim. She had never told any of them that she couldn't swim either. Not since the accident...

The four waited for a little before Cleo started to get antsy, tapping her fingers against her leg in anticipation. "Emma! Emma!"

"Relax, just give her a minute." Rikki stated, getting annoyed with Cleo slightly. Suddenly Emma's figure appeared from the water not three seconds later, which eased Cleo's anxiety.

"I was right. It's about a twenty second swim to the reef outside. Straight through, plenty of room, we can all fit." Emma stated, motioning towards the exit.

"Through there?" Cleo asked, pointing towards the pool. Rikki and Meribella started taking their shoes and socks off. Before helping Zane with his shoes, being mindful of his broken ankle. "No way."

"Come on, Cleo. There's no other way out. You can do it." Zane said, putting a comforting hand on Cleo's shoulder.

"I can't do it." Cleo stated. "And besides, I can't swim."

"Neither can I." Meribella stated. All of her confidence suddnely gone just by the prospect of having to swim.

Rikki and Zane joined Emma in the water, sitting on a ledge that was on the water. Cleo and Meribella both sat on the up most ledge, sitting half way into the water. It was really late at night and the moon was almost directly over head.

"Everything will be fine." Emma said, reassuring her best friend.

"How can you be sure?" Cleo asked.

"Listen to her, Cleo." Rikki joined, "What alternative do we have? Stay stuck down here forever?" Cleo and Meribella both looked around the room as if they were both actually considering it.

"I'll swim with you while Cleo swims with Rikki and Emma. If you lag behind or you aren't doing so well, I'll pull you with me. I won't let you drown. I promise." Zane mentioned with a smile, holding out a hand to Meribella while Emma and Rikki held their hands out to Cleo.

Cleo swallowed before taking Rikki and Emma's hands while Meribella took a deep breath before taking Zane's hand. Zane gently pulled Meribella into the water and she sunk causing her to panic. Zane quickly dipped underwater, his dark brown hair floating around him, before pulling a thrashing Meribella up above the surface.

The moon entered the cone of the volcano, fitting almost perfectly in the open circle. The moon pool started bubbling and glowing even brighter. Everyone was confused on why thay was happening. However Meribella felt a sense of familiarity wash over her. As if this had happened before. The moon was straight above them, the water seemed to rise in small glowing bubbles. Then Zane and the girls all stared up, wondering what was going on.

Suddnely wind began to fill and the cave Zane and Meribella's eyes filled with a glowing lunar light, replacing their irses and pupils before the both of them suddenly rised sharply out of the moon pool until they were both levitating above Cleo, Rikki, and Emma.

"What's wrong with them?!" Cleo said, panicking a bit.

"I don't know but help us get them down." Emma said before the three girls grabbed Meribella and Zane trying (and failing) to bring them down from their trance like levitation.

However, unbeknowst to the girls, Zane and Meribella were hearing the voices of the past speak to them. Wanting them to gently remember their past while changing them on a pure cellaur level.

"Awaken Diana. It is time for you to fulfill the prophecy and save the earth once again with your lover and now your protectors." A beautiful earthreal voice spoke to Meribella while Zane heard a rough baritone voice speak to him.

"Awaken Atlas, it is time to remember who you are. You must train yourself and your powers so by the 18th year, you can save them." The voice spoke to Zane.

Then Zane and Meribella eyes closed before both of them were dropped back down into the glowing bubbling moon pool where they would all be changed forever.

Emma, Rikki, and Cleo barely avoided being hit by Zane and Meribella as they were both dropped back into the pool. However they never came back up.

This caused the girls to panick. "Cleo stay here, hold onto the ledge. Emma you get Meribella and I'll get Zane." Rikki said before doving under to rescue her ex boyfriend while Emma dove down to get Meribella just as the moon passed over the volcano and the moon pool no longer bubbled with magic

Cleo got out of the pool and not even a second later. Emma came up with an unconcious Meribella while Rikki came up with Zane.

"Get them both on the ledges, now!" Emma shouted to Cleo as Cleo helped heaved Meribella out before turning to help Rikki heave Zane out of the pool before laying them both down.

Rikki and Emma both got out of the moon pool and crouched down next to Zane and Meribella. However before any girl could do anything. Meribella and Zane's eyes snapped open. No longer filled with the lunar light but were now back to normal. They both rolled to their sides and began coughing up water from their lungs.

"What happened?" Meribella asked breathlessly once she was able to breath again without coughing.

"What happened? What happened?! I'll tell you what happened. You and Zane were both lifted out of the water is what happened." Rikki replied, almost screaming.

"Is that true?" Zane also asked breathlessly.

"It was like something out of that Disney movie i used to watch as a small kid. I think it was called Atlantis The Lost Empire." Cleo stated.

"It doesn't matter now. Are you guys okay to swim?" Emma asked them to which they both nodded their heads before getting back into the moon pool. Emma and Rikki then held onto Cleo while Zane took a hold of Meribella. Making sure to keep a firm grip on her so she wouldn't drown.

"Okay, now concentrate. Take a deep breath." Emma explained as she and Rikki took Cleo's arm, then Emma dove down first, swimming through the underwater opening. Zane, Meribella, Cleo and Rikki followed. It wasn't long before they all surfaced outside of the cave, next to Mako.

"That was more than 20 seconds." Cleo stated.

"Oh relax, we made it, didn't we?" Rikki questioned.

"I'm proud of you, Cleo, I knew you could do it." Emma praised.

"And I'm very proud of you Meri. See, I told you I wouldn't let you drown." Zane said with a smile. Meribella smiled back. She had caught the cute nick name that Zane had called her.

However, before Meribella could say anything, the sound of a boat motor and sirens caught their attention and a bright light flashed into their eyes. They all held their hands up to block the light from their faces.

"This is the water police, please make your way to the boarding ladder at the rear of the vessel." The light directed the girls towards the ladder.

"Oh wonderful." Rikki muttered sarcastically.

"Come on." Emma said. The girls and Zane swam towards the boat. Meribella and Zane both sent one glance towards Mako before helping Cleo get to the boat. Once they boarded, they were each handed a blanket and towel. They were directed to some seating where a police man came to take their statement.

The water police dropped off Zane at the hospital before dropping each girl off at their homes where their parents all greeted them gratefully. Meribella just opened the door to her house, turning to thank the police officer before shutting the door.

Meribella just sighed, taking her soaking shoes off before going up to her room. She was quite thankful that her father and brother were such heavy sleepers otherwise she would never hear the end of it. She opened the door to her room before closing it and locking it. She then proceeded to change into a aqua silk tank top and silver shorts, her pajamas. She crawled under the covers, staring out over the night sky to the full moon, before falling asleep.

The next morning, Meribella woke up to light streaming through her window. She blinked several times, her sleepy silver blue eyes getting used to the brightness. She sat up, pulling her inky black super curly hair into a messy bun. She didn't bother with brushing her teeth or getting dressed and just stepped out of her room.

She walked down the hall to her art studio. The mansion her father bought had more rooms than were necessary. Meribella and her older brother were the only ones living there (technically). There was a bedroom and bathroom as well as an office that were strictly her father's, but the rest of the house was her brother and Meribella's.

There were 8 other bedrooms other than Meribella's, her brother, and her father's so Meribella converted one into an art studio while her brother converted one into a trophy room for his vast collection of swim and football trophies. Meribella was an artist and she loved to paint, draw, sketch, sculp, anything. Her love for art came from her grandmother and her mother. Meribella quickly unpacked her easel and her paints. She pulled out one of her many blank canvases to start on her next piece of art.

As Meribella poured water in a cup from the sink in the connecting bathroom, she got a few drops of water on her fingers. She didn't think anything of it until a strange sensation sprung through her veins and she toppled over. The easel, paints, and the cup of water were now all over the floor.

But what Meribella's silber blue eyes were wide for was that fact that she didn't have legs any more. From her waist down, she had a long, heavy silver and blue tail. Meribella let out a surprised shout, trying to move her now non-existent feet. The only thing that moved was the large tail, it flopped against the ground.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. What do I do? This is so weird. How did this even happen?" Meribella thought to herself as she rushed out. She looked around, noticing that her arms and chest were wet. She needed a towel. Of course there were no towels in sight.

With all of her strength, she hoisted herself up, just high enough to reach a towel before she began to topple over. Luckily, she was able to grab a hand towel on her way down.

She started to dry off her arms and her chest, making her way down to her tail as well. She realized, once she changed back, that when her tail was dry, she was able to get her legs back.

She needed to get to Zane and the other girls quickly. Meribella didn't waist any time, she pulled on an outfit, not really paying attention to what she was grabbing. She ran out the door, sprinting towards Cleo's house. Cleo texted Meribella her address saying that they needed to talk urgently. Zane and the girls all exchanged phone numbers once they got home from Mako.

Meribella quickly rushed to Cleo's house. She could also see that Zane was there too, now sporting crutches and a cast over his injured ankle. From the look they both exchanged. It seems they had gone through the same unimaginable transformation. Zane and Meribella both knocked on Cleo's door rapidly for like two minutes before Cleo opened the door, pulling them inside.

"It was orange and covered in scales!" Cleo exclaimed as everyone walked through the kitchen into the living room.

"The minute I hit water, I-" Emma started.

"I was water for a second!" Rikki finished.

"I was a fish!' Cleo stated.

"So it's not just me and Zane going through this then." Meribella stated as ahe sat down next to Zane.

"What's going on? That's what I want to know." Zane said as questions coursed through his head. Meribella had said that her tail was silver and blue while his was a blue-green color. So why was only his and Meribella's tails different from the rest of the girls orange tails?

"Is there anyone else here?" Rikki asked Cleo, wanting to make sure they were kept a secret.

"No, Dad's at work. And my sister and mum are shopping." Cleo stated, relaxing deeper into her couch.

"Okay what happened to us?" Emma asked, looking at each girls' face.

"About ten seconds after we touch water, we grow these..." Zane started, not wanting to say tails.

"And it vanishes when we're dry." Meribella finished. "And that's the same with you four, right?" Cleo asked. The other three girls and Zane nodded. "The tails are like..."

"Exactly like..." Emma and Cleo couldn't come up with the words.

"We look like mermaids." Rikki and Meribella said at the same time.

"Uh sorry but i'm not a chick. If anything you four are mermaids. I'm a merman." Zane stated a little sarcastically. Causing the girls to give him dirty looks.

"And I've told you before, you're not funny." Emma snapped at Meribella, Rikki, and Zane. "Mermaids don't exist that's just too weird." Meribella took a deep breath, not liking the way Emma snapped.

There was a knock on the door that made them all snap their attention to it, the conversation dying at super sonic speed.

"Oh no, it's Lewis." Cleo said, groaning. "I forgot he's helping me with biology today." Cleo explained.

Lewis opened the door as Cleo stood up, "Cleo." Lewis shut the door behind him as he entered the room. "Cle-oh." He said, not expecting her to be right behind him. He looked at her then to the three other girls and Zane sitting in the living room. "Oh, did i get the time wrong?" Lewis asked, not expecting the company.

"No, we said nine." Cleo assured him.

"Uh why is Zane here with you girls?" Lewis asked a bit weirded out as to why Zane was there with them.

"He's here helping Meribella with her school work. Look i'm sorry, Lewis, but something has come up."

"Like what?" Lewis asked.

"Just something important." Cleo looked to Zane and the girls, who shook their head, knowing Cleo was wondering if she could tell Lewis. "But not so important that you need to know about it." Cleo said, steering Lewis back to the door. "Sorry, Lewis, I have to cancel."

"Oh," Lewis said disappointed. "Maybe some other time."

"Lewis," Cleo called before he could leave, "you're smart. Do you know anything about mermaids?" Cleo asked. Emma, Rikki, Zane and Meribella all widened their eyes at Cleo's bluntness.

"No, not really." Lewis said, confused/

"Okay, sorry, bye." Cleo pushed him out the door. Emma, Rikki, Zane and Meribella all stood up, moving towards Cleo giving her a pointed look. "What?" Cleo asked.

"Do you know anything about mermaids?" Rikki said mimicking Cleo. "Are you crazy?!" Zane exclaimed at her nearly being careless.

"Cleo, this is really serious." Emma finished. "If anyone found out about us, we could be in big trouble." Meribella stated, quite sternly and serious.

"Well, maybe..." Cleo said, trying to reason with her friends.

"Look, something very strange has happened to us. We don't know how and we certainly don't know why." Emma stated.

"There is a way for us to find out more." Meribella said with a smirk to which Zane caught on quite quickly.

"How?" Cleo asked.

"Go back in the water? Swim." Zane said.

"No way, not me." Cleo said, refusing. She still was afraid of the water and didn't know how to swim. She sat down on the couch, making the conversation turn towards her.

"Look, I don't know how to swim either but I'm going." Meribella said. "I just don't think I should go all alone. Any takers?" Meribella smiled at Rikki who put her hand up excitedly while Zane also raised his hand with a smile.

Zane and the four girls made their way to a secluded part of the beach. No living soul was around but the ocean and the waves. Rikki, Emma, Zane, and Meribella were standing on a dry boulder, looking out over the waves.

"I'm not so sure about this." Emma said.

"It's all right, I am." Rikki said, with her hands on her hips.

"That gives me no confidence what-so-ever." Emma said. Zane and the three girls stepped off the boulder and onto the sand. They started walking towards the waves (or in Zane's case, hoping a little), grabbing each other's hands. They stepped into the water, shin deep.

"About ten seconds right?" Rikki asked. Emma Zane, and Meribella nodded. They started counting down, but when they hit five, they transformed, flopping onto the sand.

"Whoa! You didn't tell us your tail was different! It's silver and blue!" Rikki gasped as she saw Meribella's tail.

"Yours too?" Emma asked as she saw Zane's blue green tail.

"Well Zane and I didn't know how to tell you, 'Hey our taila are different colors than your tails' and we don't even know why!" Meribella said. They gave each other looks before shrugging. They shimmied their way into the deeper parts before swimming.

It was the most amazing feeling in the world to swim underwater. Meribella enjoyed it while Zane felt like he spent his whole life under the sea. He was so fluid in the water. It was beautiful something he instantly loved. He loved being up close to all the coral and the fish. But most of all, he loved seeing Meribella swim around. Her gorgous hair fanning out from behind her and her silver and blue mermaid tail sparkling like diamonds. He was just so entranced by her beauty.

He swam with Meribella, Rikki, and Emma, making faces and waving. The four were having so much fun being underwater. They were doing tricks and just swimming. Meribella broke off slightly to swim on her own yet Zane followed her. Not that she minded of course. They both played with a dolphin for a while before rejoining Emma and Rikki.

Emma motioned to the top, so they surfaced, making sure no one was in sight.

"We should head back and meet up with Cleo." Emma said. Rikki, Zane, and Meribella nodded before diving back down. The four swam to shore before drying off.

They were walking up the path way to Emma's front door when Cleo came running up calling to the three. Cleo dragged the four into Emma's room, taking a glass of water with her. She set it down on the dresser before sitting on the bed with the three others.

She held up her hand, twisting it slightly. The water in the cup just started growing and growing, shaping itself into a long snake like tentacle.

"Where's the extra water coming from?" Zane asked.

"I don't know," Cleo said, moving her hand away. The water fell towards Emma, who raised a hand up, not wanting to become a half fish. The water froze mid air. Everyone stared open mouth towards the ice.

"Did I do that?" Emma asked, looking from Cleo to Rikki to Zane to Meribella.

"It wasn't me." Cleo stated.

"Okay, this is over the top." Rikki said getting excited. "I'm getting tingles now." Zane said as Emma sat up slightly,

"All I did was..." She stuck her flat hand, palm out, towards a glass of water that held a white flower in it. The water instantly froze. She smiled towards her three friends. Rikki shot her hand out towards the ice, hoping something would happen.

Rikki shot both her hands out towards the ice, when nothing happened. She was disappointed when that didn't work either. Meribella and Zane looked over at the other girls. They both raised a hand and nothing happened. They pointed towards the ice in a finger gun gesture and still nothing happened..

"Okay that is not fair, how come Zane, Meribella, and I didn't get to do the cool stuff?" Rikki asked, motioning between her, Zane, and Meribella.

"I don't think cool is the word." Cleo mentioned. "It's scary. But you should have seen the look on Nate's face." Cleo said. Rikki silently giggled. Meribella smirked and so did Zane. Although Nate was his best friend, Zane can see that Nate was a jerk from time to time although Zane was no better. Cleo had mentioned she discovered her power when Nate was harassing her and Lewis. She was next to a fire hydrant and did her hand motion and the hydrant exploded all over Nate, pushing him into a river.

"This isn't funny." Emma stated, stopping the laughing. "We've got to keep this as a secret from everyone. We could end up dissected or in the circus or something."

"So this secret, it's just between the five of us?" Cleo asked.

"Our secret, our responsibility." Emma agreed. "Whatever happens, we're in this together." Zane said, agreeing with the girls.

"Doesn't mean we're married, does it?" Rikki asked in a bored tone.

"Okay that was actually funny." Meribella said for Emma. The girls and Zane just smiled at each other.

 **My oh my what a turn of events. A lot of twists and turns and surprises galore. More to come in the next chapter so stick around to read it my lovely readers. Until next time. Read and review!!! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets No More

**Hello my lovely readers! Saphira coming to you with a brand new chapter! Wow! 6 follows already? Thank you all so much. :-) I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **To Atea1793: I hope you enjoy the chapter. :-)**

 **Chapter 3 Secret No More.**

Meribella and Zane were both itching to try out their tails again, wanting to see them shimmer in the underwater light. They both wanted to experience the otherwordly feeling of moving so quickly through the water. To start at point a and end up at point b and get there in what seemed like the speed of light, especially Zane. They both needed to be at Mako again, They needed to find the moon pool. Find the underwater entrance.

They both had a couple hours (two) before Meribella's first day of school at her new school where Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Zane all went. So with some time on their hands, they were going to use every minute of it swimming.

The morning was bright and sunny, a perfect day for them to swim. Zane and Meribella stepped onto the secluded part of the beach, dumping their school bags in the sand quickly and running into the water. They both dove headfirst, just before their tails appeared.

Meribella's smile was bright but Zane's was even brighter. Esepcially as his powerful tail propelled him forward with Meribella following closely behind. Zane wanted to see everything around him, witness all the creatures living in their own little fantasy world. He wanted it all. Zane grew to love this spectacular underwater world, but not because of it's beautiful surroundings, but because of the unconcern of it all. None of the fish were worried about the others' business, they didn't pry or tease. That and Meribella was here with him, which only added to the beauty of the underwater world.

Meribella and Zane were about to swim to Mako when movement caught their eyes. As they both turned, they came face to face with Rikki. The three smiled their smiles that they only possessed when they were underwater. The three shared a look as a dolphin joined the party, playing with the three of them for a while.

Meribella, Zane, and Rikki all surfaced, still needing air. "We should get going, Cleo wanted to talk to us before school." Rikki mentioned. "Oh do we have to?" Zane moaned, not wanting to leave for school, rather wanting to stay in the water a few hours longer and explore. Meribella playfully slapped his arm before saying "Yes Zane, we have too." Meribella said with a playful smirk before all three of them turned tail and swam back.

Meribella and Zane swam to the part of shore where their bags were and slowly dragged themselves ashore. They both got out the towels they had packed and used them to dry their scales completely before they disappeared, leaving them with their boring old regular legs. They both sighed, standing up. They both picked up their bags and walked to school together.

They met up with Rikki before making their way to Cleo's home. It was small and quante compared to the giant manson like homes Meribella and Zane lived in, but Meribella loved it, while Zane did admit (albeitly not out loud) that the home did have a coziness feeling to it. Basically what Zane and Meribella both imagined home to feel like was exactly what the Sertori house embodied. Zane and Meribella were both jealous. Zane's home felt cold and unwelcoming, his father constantly putting him down, telling him that he wasn't good enough, that he was a burden. The same went for Meribella. Her home felt like a prison, she felt suffocated by her over protective father, who constantly hovered over her and wanting to know what she was up to and where she would be going 24/7. The only person who made her feel safe was her older brother.

Rikki knocked on the door and Mr. Sertori answered the door, looking between the two girls. "Hello," He greeted. Meribella and Zane both smiled a friendly and polite smile which caught Mr. Sertori off guard slightly.

"Hello! You must be Mr. Sertori. I'm Meribella and this is Rikki and Zane. We're Cleo's friends, she invited us over before school started." Meribella explained, introducing them to their friends father.

"Alright, come on in. Cleo and Emma are upstairs." Mr. Sertori opened the door wide enough for them to enter. They made their way upstairs to Cleo's room. The door was locked and they had to knock, but when Cleo saw that it was just them, she opened the door fully and let them in.

Rikki, Zane, and Meribella joined Emma on the bed as they waited for Cleo to return from the bathroom, where she was grabbing something.

She opened the door, motioning angrily towards a bottle of moisturizer. "This is a catastrophe of the highest order." She exclaimed. "Moisturizer is mainly water."

"If dolphins can swim for miles, so can we." Zane mentioned, ignoring Cleo's crisis. Cleo gave him an astonished look.

"Girls! We can't moisturize, ever again."

"We could swim all the way to Fiji." Meribella said dreamly as she rolled over to her stomach, "Could you imagine that?" Rikki asked as she joined them on the bed

"Our skin will be dry and wrinkly." Cleo stated, not giving up on the whole 'being a mermaid sucks' idea. "We'll all have geriatrics by the time we're 21!"

"I missed training today." Emma stated. Everyone turned to her as she joined the conversation. "First time in six years."

"See?" Cleo said sitting down. "See how bad this is? We have to tell somebody. Our parents, a doctor-"

"And end up a mermaid or merman in a straight jacket with moisturized skin?" Meribella asked. "Forget it." Zane placed a hand on Meribella's shoulder before turning to look at Cleo.

"Cleo, think about it. Meri's right. We can't tell anyone." Zane stated, calmly.

"Not even mum?" Cleo asked, not liking the idea of secrets and lies.

"No, no parents." Rikki stated, shaking her head.

"But I tell mum everything." Cleo said.

"Well, not this time." Emma said, trying to persuade her friend. "It's too dangerous! People just won't understand. We could be locked up."

"Why would we be locked up?" Cleo asked.

"Because we're different, Cleo. Other people can't do the things we do and it'll scare people." Meribella said gently. Cleo looked to the three girls and Zane.

"Fine," Cleo stated. "I won't tell anyone. Except Lewis." Cleo said, looking down.

Zane rolled his eyes, "No, Cleo. Not Lewis, not anyone. Okay?"

"Okay, okay." Cleo nodded, "Don't worry, I'm really good at keeping secrets." Cleo smiled and threw the half empty bottle of moisturizer into the trashcan.

The four girls and Zane made their way to the school, they were so kind as to wait for Meribella by the office as she got her schedule. It was either destiny or an extreme amount of luck on having the same schedule as the other three girls and Zane.

The day went by in a flash. Much like every other of her first days, people whispered and talked about Meribella behind her back, but it didn't bother her too much. She was used to it. People used to talk and whisper about her behind her back since she was a kid. The bell for dismissal rang across the school yard and Meribella was putting some books away in her locker, which was conveniently next to both Rikki's and Emma's.

"Now, it's party time people. No excuses." A girl in the hall called to everyone else. She was wearing an abhored light cotton candy pink outfit that made Meribella want to throw up. Her name was Miriam and she was the cliche popular girl who abused her popularity and used it to gain control of people. It honestly reminded Meribella of the movie Mean Girls.

Meribella hated those kinds of people because they took advantage of the friends they had. Not to mention she was always the target of those kinds of people.

The girls turned to look at Miriam. She was passing out invitations to almost everyone. "In honor of our very own surfing god, the beautiful Byron, for winning his special prize." Miriam said, gushing to her friend behind her.

"What prize?" Cleo asked from a few lockers down.

"Whatever it is they give out for surfing." Miriam stated, uninterested. Meribella scoffed, Byron probably didn't even know that Miriam was holding this 'celebration' for him.

"The coast surf classic, he won by a mile." Emma cleared up for her.

"I was having a spray tan, but I'm sure he was amazing." Miriam stated, matter of factly. She looked up seeing Rikki. "Rikki, I'm sure I might have a blank."

"Sorry. I'll be flossing my teeth that night." Rikki stated, finding any excuse to get Miriam away from her.

Miriam looked away from Rikki and set her sights on Zane who had just turned the corner and walked over to where Meribella was by her locker.

"Zane, what about you? Would you like to come to the party?" Miriam asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Zane caught the gestur and had to fight to keep from gagging. For as long as he could remember, Miriam had always been trying to put the moves on him. He knew she only liked him for his money and nothing else and the thought sicken Zane.

"Sorry Miriam, I'll be busy studying. Maybe next time?" Zane asked, praying she would buy the exscuse.

Miriam only smiled before shifting her attention to Meribella, who just shut her locker. "New girl." Meribella hated being called that, even if it was the only thing everyone ever knew her by. "As I said, I'm sure we have a blank invitation."

"It's alright, parties aren't really my thing." Meribella said. Miriam scoffed and walked away. "Especially ones thrown by spoiled little brats like you who probably don't know the meaning of hard work." Meribella added underneath her breath, making Rikki and Zane laugh The three girls and Zane walked away, waiting for Cleo by the entrance of the building.

They started walking towards Cleo and Emma's house. "It's so uncool to miss one of Miriam's parties. She won't ask us ever again." Cleo stated, walking backwards so she could face her friends.

"So?" Rikki asked, "That's a plus."

"Their really not that exciting anyway. You wouldn't really be missing much." Zane said as he walked in between Meribella and Rikki.

"It's a pool party. I know it's dangerous, but maybe if I told Lewis about us he could look out for us?" Cleo asked hopefully, not wanting to keep secrets from her best friend.

"No, you did the right thing, Cleo." Meribella stated, "We don't know how he would react to finding out his best friend is a mermaid."

"None of us are going." Zane added.

"No, wait." Emma started, "I think we should go. For Byron, not for Miriam. Surfing's just like swimming, it takes hard work and training. He needs to know everyone's supporting him." Emma finished.

"You like Byron, don't you?" Rikki asked.

"No way." Emma chuckled.

"Well, you sound like an add for breakfast cereal." Zane added.

"Well, if we learn more about what's happening to us, we might be able to control it enough to go to the party." Emma said, getting Cleo's hopes up.

"Really?"

"What's to learn?" Meribella asked, motioning towards the ocean. "We touch water and ten seconds later we grow a tail. As much as I would like to support Byron by going to this party, it isn't possible."

"Maybe it's about developing some discipline. Exercising some control." Emma stated.

"Perfect! That's great. Control, then we could go to the party." Cleo said, she whipped out her phone from her bag, "I'l text Lewis." She sent him a quick text.

"You do realize you're going to have to swim to test this theory." Rikki asked.

"What?" Cleo asked, discouraged. There was no way they were going to make her swim. "No way. Forget it."

Cleo walked ahead while Rikki, Emma, Zane and Meribella all playfully smirked at each other. They changed into some swim suits before heading down to the beach. Cleo sat her self on a rock, refusing to participate, even though she provided the location for the girls to test their theory.

"Come on, it's not even deep here." Rikki tried persuading.

"No," Cleo insisted.

"Please, Cleo." Meribella asked kindly.

"No," The three girls and Zane shared a look before Cleo insisted once again, "No!"

"Fine, come on Rikki, Emma." Zane said. The four walked towards the ocean. They stepped into the waves, Zane and Meribella got all tingly about seeing their tails again.

"Control and discipline tarts with the mind, so concentrate." Emma said. "No tail, no tail-"

Rikki, Zane, and Meribella looked at the girl in between them before joining her in saying, "No tail, no tail, no tail." But they were interrupted with the sensation of the change. The flopped over. Emma fell forward landing on her stomach. Rikki, Zane, and Meribella all twisted so their heads were closest to the waves, opposite to Emma.

They flipped onto their backs, sitting up. Meribella looked up to Cleo, wanting to say something to her, but she saw Lewis walking up behind her with fishing gear.

Meribella motioned towards Emma, Rikki, and Zane, and they rushed behind a rock, only Emma, Rikki, and Meribella peeking over slightly. Zane stayed completely covered, knowing that Louis would get suspicious if he say him with the girls. Lewis walked up to Cleo, who waited for the girls.

"Who leaked the information?" Lewis asked. "This is my secret, highly classified fishing spot. Someone must have blabbed." Lewis said playfully blaming Cleo sense she was the only one who he had told about the spot.

"Sorry," Cleo stated.

"It's fine. Hey, I got your message about going to the party." Lewis mentioned making Cleo shift her weight slightly.

"Oh, yeah. That was an old message. I'm not going anymore, too much homework." Cleo said, trying to think of something to make him leave.

Lewis set his fishing gear onto the ground and started unbuttoning his shirt, "Fine. Well, I might just join you all for a swim then,"

Rikki thought quickly, "We're naked, Lewis." Meribella shot Rikki a grossed questioning look as Emma quickly nodded. While Zane quickly covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud to alert Lewis of his pressence. It would be a dream come true if the girls were really naked.

"Just a quick dip, then?" Lewis tried.

"Goodbye, Lewis." Meribella stated.

Cleo silently giggled as Lewis re-buttoned his shirt, picking his fishing stuff up, "The offer was there."

The three girls and Zane smiled to each other, looking at Cleo as Lewis retreated. They squirmed their way out from behind the rock and pulled themselves on dry land, where they air dried. Though Zane began laughing out loud, causing the girls to all slap him, albeit playfully for his dirty thoughts.

Emma led them to her house, where they all headed to the kitchen. "We're never going to be invited anywhere cool ever again." Cleo complained. "And why? Because we've got tails."

Emma opened the fridge, grabbing the pitcher of orange juice that sat inside, "My swimming career is over." Cleo picked up a glass and filled it with water, using Emma's water purification machine they owned.

"I just have one question." Cleo asked. Rikki, Zane, and Meribella all sat side by side, leaning against the counter watching the other two prepare their drinks. "Why me? I didn't ask for any of this to happen."

Cleo opened her palm, using her power to lift a bubble of water into the air. She swiftly plopped it into her mouth and swallowed. Rikki, Zane, and Meribella shared a look, before turning to Emma, who stuck a Popsicle stick into her orange juice.

"You think you've got problems? I've been training to be a swimmer since I was six months old." Emma placed her hand next to the cup and it froze.

"Well, say goodbye to that dream because we're mer-freaks now." Cleo stated. Emma pulled her Popsicle out of the glass.

"You two are just so unbelievable." Zane snapped.

"Look at yourselves." Rikki mentioned.

"You're drinking water from mid air."

"And Emma, you just made an instant icy pop." Meribella stated as the two girls walked around the counter. "Anybody else would love to be able to do that."

"You've both got these amazing powers and all you do is whine, whine, whine." Rikki stated. "We don't even have powers. Do you hear us complaining? No, well, I had enough." Zane stated, looping his arm with Meribella's. "We won't hang out with whiners."

Rikki, Zane, and Meribella left Emma's house. "Want to go for a swim?" Meribella asked. Rikki smiled at the girl and they took to the beach.

The next day when Meribella woke up, she was still having some pent up frustration, espcially at Cleo and Emma. While she did relieve some of the tension into her artwork last night, she still felt a bit angry. So she decided to get the next best thing. A soda. She needed something fizzly to calm her down. It always worked. So she pulled out her phone, texting both Rikki and Zane

'Hey, Rikki, Zane. Sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel our plans for today. I'm still a little mad at Cleo and Emma. I just need some alone time right now.'

'That's okay Meribella, see you later.'

Meribella, Zane, and Rikki had all planned on swimming together today, to maybe go to the moon pool, but it wasn't happening. Meribella made her way to a soda dispenser close to the beach.

She walked up to it and put her money into it. However when she pressed the button for her type of soda, the thing didn't dispense. It didn't even give her back her money either.

This only served to frustrate Merieblla even more. "Come on you stupid thing. Give me my drink!" Meribella yelled as she punched the dispenser. What she didn't notice was lightning cackling around her closed fist and spread to the machine when she connected her fist to it.

Meribella stood back in shock as electricity cackled around the machine for a second or two before dissapearing. Then a rattling sound was heard as the soda dispenser finally dispensed Meribella's drink.

Meribella cautiously walked towards the machine and hesitantly picked up her soda.

' _Did i just do that?'_ Meribella thought, a little scared.

Her phone buzzed, snapping her out of her thoughts and taking it out of her shorts pocket. The text was from Rikki saying, 'Come quick to the spot Cleo showed us, I have something to show you.'

Meribella took one last look at the soda machine before she sprinted to the beach.

Emma, Zane, and Rikki were waiting for her by the waters edge. "Took you long enough." Rikki smiled at Meribella.

"Sorry, I was getting a soda." Meribella said with a smile, though she kept the details of how she got the soda to herself, not wanting any of the girls or Zane to know what happend. Rikki nodded before motioning towards the water. The four stepped in before sinking to the sand. They moved behind the rock like before.

"Okay, we're officially curious, what do you want to show us?" Emma asked as Rikki held out for dramatic effect.

"Hey, you guys." Lewis said. Rikki, Emma, Zane, and Meribella all turned their heads towards the new comer. They shrunk behind the rock slightly, making sure Lewis didn't see anything. Luckly Lewis didn't see Zane otherwise he would have been very suspicious as to why Zane was hanging around the girls. "Are you naked again?"

"Um, we're having a bit of a girl talk, Lewis." Meribella stated, looking down at their tails.

"Yes, but are you naked?" Lewis asked.

"Go, Lewis!" Emma snapped.

"No, no. I'm here to fish. Look, I'm having withdrawals." Lewis stated, "I need the relaxation. If anyone's going, it's you guys."

"Don't push it, Lewis." Rikki said.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be following Cleo around?" Emma asked wanting as far away from them as possible.

"No, no way. I'm, I'm totally over that, trust me. I don't know what's going on with Cleo lately. She just can't make up her mind." Lewis said, his phone beeped. He pulled it out, checking the screen. "You see what I mean? It's Cleo, she's going to the party, again. I give up."

"Lewis, you've got to do us a favor." Meribella demanded urgently. "Make sure Cleo doesn't go to the party on her own."

"Call her back," Emma requested.

"No, I'm here to fish." Lewis refused.

"Lewis this is important." Rikki demanded. "She could be in trouble."

Lewis clicked call on Cleo's contact, bringing his phone to his ear, "I am not some lackey. I am not some all purpose servant. You really think you can tell me what to do and I'll jump? Hey, her phone's off." Lewis cancelled the call.

"She could be in big trouble, Lewis. You like her right?" Zane called.

"Well, in a friendship sort of way. Wait why are you he-," Lewis began to question as he saw Zane with them but Meribella gave him a look. One that said, Shut up and don't question while at the same time, it said if you want Cleo to be alright, to not be hurt or injured, then do as we all say and go after her. Lewis sighed, picked up his tackle box, and walked away, heading towards Miriam's house.

Emma, Rikki, Zane, and Meribella all dragged themselves out of the water. It took them a while to air dry but once they did they made a full speed run towards Miriam's house. They didn't want to be seen, so they went around the house and through a gate.

They came to the pool/patio area. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Cleo in the pool in her mermaid form holding her hand out to Lewis. He was holding her hand looking as if he were going to pull her out of the water.

"Where is everyone?" Meribella asked.

"They're inside." Lewis stated. The three girls ran around the pool towards the back of the house. Emma reached out and froze the door handle, preventing anyone from coming in or going out. They ran back towards Lewis and Cleo.

He turned to look at them when they neared. "Can you guys give me a hand? She weighs a ton." Zane, Rikki, Emma, and Meribella all shared a look.

"We can't." Emma said, looking from Cleo to Lewis.

"If we get wet, we'll grow tails too." Zane informed Lewis.

"Is that what you want?" Meribella added.

"Four of you?" Lewis asked in realization. "All of you?" He looked down at Cleo who nodded her head. "Seriously?!" Lewis used all of his strength and pulled Cleo out of the pool. She flopped onto the patio.

"I should have joined the gym." Lewis stated, sitting behind Cleo.

"What are we going to do?" Cleo asked, looking at her tail.

"Get back, Lewis." Rikki said, moving around to Cleo's side. She crouched down, making sure not to touch any water. She held her hand out over Cleo's tail, slowly clenching her fist as she made her way down. The water on Cleo's scales started to sizzle and steam, evaporating into steam.

"Ow, that stings!" Cleo exclaimed. Cleo's legs returned when she was fully dried.

"There you go, steam dried." Rikki said.

"You found your power!" Cleo exclaimed excitedly.

"Guys, what is going on?" Lewis asked

"We'll explain later, Lewis." Meribella stated, pulling Cleo up. "We have to leave now, they're getting the door opened." They all ran around the pool and out the gate. Rikki faltered slightly, ignoring Emma calling her. She used her power to dry the pool. Not a speak of water was left, before she ran to join Zane, the girls and Lewis.

The six all started heading down to the beach, walking along the grass. Byron ran past them, carrying his surfboard.

"Hey, Byron!" Lewis called.

"Hey guys." Byron said, smiling towards the group.

"Why aren't you at the party?" Emma asked. Byron only replied with a confused, huh.

"The pool party," Cleo stated. "The one Miriam's putting on for you?"

"Miriam? She's the blonde one, right?" Byron asked. Meribella smirked. She knew Miriam didn't have any relationship with Byron, Byron didn't even know who she was. "Parties aren't really my thing. See ya, guys." Byron waved before running down to the sand.

"Nice board." Emma said.

"Nice pecs," Cleo mentioned. Meribella rolled her eyes giving Cleo a playful smile.

"Nice attitude." Rikki mentioned.

Meribella and Zane just smiled at Lewis's confused face before pulling him along by his shoulders. The six of them went to their secret spot on the beach, sitting down on rocks away from the water.

"This probably goes without saying, but if you tell, we maim you." Rikki threatened.

"I'm not that stupid." Lewis said from beside Cleo. "If anybody found out, you'd end up as science experiments." Meribella giggled, knowing that was exactly the point they made against telling Lewis.

"I quite the swim team today," Emma said. That put a damper on everybody'smood. They knew how much Emma adored swim team, it was her passion.

"Oh, Emma! I know how much that meant to you." Zane stated sympathetically. While he wasn't the best of friends with Emma growing up, he knew how important swimming was to her.

"Still, what can I do?" Emma asked.

"This whole thing is just out of control. It's just too big." Meribella stated.

"Let me get this straight," Lewis mentioned after Cleo stopped talking. "You freeze things," He pointed to Emma, he turned to Cleo and said, "You explode things," He looked at Rikki and said, "You boil things," he looked at Meribella and Zane, both of whom glanced down at the sand, "And you both don't have a power yet. And you all grow tails. It's just too bizarre."

Meribella decided not to mention her powers just yet while Zane shooked his head yes.

"Bizzare, yup." Emma said with a sigh, "Still sometimes it's good. And sometimes it's not so good."

"It's...It's...I don't know the word for it." Cleo said. Rikki, Zane, and Meribella shared a look, knowing exactly what the other was going to say.

"We do. Three of them. Totally, absolutely awesome." Rikki, Zane, and Meribella said at the same time giving each other a high five without looking. Everyone just giggled before looking out over the ocean.

Their secret was less of a secret now, but Meribella new she could trust Lewis. While Zane's mood, although better, hadn't fully recovered from Lewis mentioning his and Meribella's lack of powers. He felt left out, like he wasn't as special as the others. Which was stupid because all five of them were merpeople, but the others had these amazing powers and He and Meribella were left with nothing.

While it wasn't excatly the best feeling in the whole world, Zane and especially Meribella loved being able to swim underwater with their tails just as much as the others and no powers could ever take that away from him and Meribella.

 **And done with that chapter. Man that was a long one. Yes Meribella has discovered a small part of her powers but poor ole Zane hasn't...yet. What will happen next you all might ask? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. So until next time my lovely readers, Read and Review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Sea Turtles Mate

**Hello my wonderful readers! Saphira coming to you all to wish you all a very Happy Thanksgiving and to bring you the next chapter of this exciting adventure! Wow! 8 follows and 2 favs already?! :-O Thank you guys all so much. It makes me so happy that readers are reading this story. :-) Now i must apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the last few. But i do promise the next chapter will be better. So with that in mind, Enjoy!!!!!**

 **To Ant (Guest): Yes i am gonna continue this story. Don't worry. :-)**

 **To Deadly Ice 88: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter. :-)**

 **Chapter 4 Sea Turtles Mate.**

Zane smiled as he and Meribella sat on the sand. They both watched the waves crash against the sand before rolling back into the ocean. It was a simple rhythm, but one that made their hearts soar with excitement. They both stood up, dusting the sand off from their clothes They both slipped off their clothes to reveal that they were both wearing swim suits underneath. They both glanced around them quickly, not wanting their secret to be exposed.

"Race ya!" Zane shouted happily as he ran into the waves, diving when it got deep enough. Meribella only smiled and joined him underwater world. Together, they both began examining every single fish, every single piece of coral, anything they could land their eyes on. They both wanted this, especially Zane, he needed it. To be part of the underwater world, his own life. The place he felt he was truly a part of, no not felt but knew he was a part of just like in his dreams.

On the night of their transformation after he got home late in the morning after geting his broken ankle wrapped up in it's cast. He began having weird dreams.

Dreams of the underwater world, of Mako island, and of a gorgous woman who shown as brightly as the moon. Except he could only make out that she had super curly inky black hair while everything else was blurry. Before he could know more about her however, his alarm clock woke him up. It was on that morning he discovered that he was a merman when he decided to take a shower and not 10 seconds later, he knew his life would never be the same again.

Shaking himself out of his reveree, he contiued to swim next to Meribella, simply enjoying himself and her conforting company.

They both swam for a very long time, not really paying attention to how long they were under water. But when their lungs started to burn with the need of oxygen, they both swam to the surface. Zane and Meribella looked over, not realizing that they were that close to Mako Island.

"We better get going. We don't want to be late. We promised to meet the girls at the Juice Net." Meribella said turning around to go back under but Zane stopped her.

"Do we have to? i mean it was you who promised to meet up with the girls, not me." Zane said in a childlike voice.

"Yes Zane we have to. I always keep my promises and I want to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't do anything that'll expose our secret." Meribella said very seriously.

Althought she loved being a mermaid, there were a few times when she had close calls, especially around her family. She wanted to make sure nothing happened to her, her friends, and especially Zane.

She didn't know what it was about Zane but she always felt happier when she was around him. Yet she could never explain why.

"Ugh is there no trust between us?" Zane asked with a sly smirk though Meribella just stared at him. "Fine, fine, let's go." Zane said before they both rushed onto the shore, grabbing their stuff once they were dry. They both ran up the beach towards the location of the cafe.

Lewis, Rikki, and Emma were all sitting at a table when Zane and Meribella rushed onto the outside seating area of the cafe. "Yup, it's pretty cool." Rikki said. Zane and Meribella sat down, placing their bags beside them.

"What's pretty cool? Did you discover a new nail polish color?" Zane asked sarcastically. Causing Meribella to slap him though he just laughed as if she had only patted him.

"These girls held their breath for fifteen minutes!" Lewis said.

"We could probably stay down for longer if we really tried." Emma stated. Meribella only twisted her mother's ring. Zane obiviously picking up on her thoughts and laid a comforting hand on her thigh. As if to say 'i'm here and we won't tell them until you are ready.' Meribella wasn't timing herself or Zane when they both swam together obviously, but their swims this morning felt more than 15 minutes. They were, of course, not going to mention that to the girls.

"You're on!" Rikki said, taking Emma's statement as a challenge.

"You think you can beat me?" Emma asked.

"I know I can." Rikki smirked. "Bring it on!"

Lewis smiled as the girls challenged each other, "You guys must be jumping out of your skin about this stuff."

"Yeah," Emma said while Rikki nodded. Meribella and Zane both shared a smiled as they remembered the dolphins that played with them this morning. "Well, four of us are." Meribella said as she noticed Cleo walking up.

"Hey, Cleo! Guess what?" Lewis said, seeing his best friend slowly making her way towards the group. "These guys can hold their breath for 15 minutes!"

"Lewis!" The four exclaimed in unison, not wanting 1) the whole Juice Net to hear him and 2) Cleo hadn't embraced the mer-life like they have.

"What's going on?" Cleo asked, shifting her seat closer to the table.

"We've been, you know, swimming." Emma stated.

"It's the best thing." Rikki added. Meribella wished Cleo would swim with the three of them. It's one thing to swim alone, but it brought everyone closer when they swam together. "The reef is truly out of this world." Zane added with a smile.

"You love salt water fish, right?" Meribella asked. "It's beautiful underwater, Cleo. There's so many beautiful fish just right in front of your face." She added.

"That's great." Cleo said, uncomfortably. "So has anyone been able to finish that calculus homework? Question seven's a nightmare."

"We missed you this morning. Why weren't you answering your phone?" Emma asked.

"And that project on geography, that's due Thursday." Cleo said, refusing to change the subject back to swimming and their new life. "We really need to get together on that one."

"Listen, Cleo, whatever's happened to us is incredible. You've got to come out with us. The water is amazing." Zane said, trying to persuade the stubborn girl.

"I'm not doing it, okay?" Cleo snapped. "I didn't ask for any of this to happen to us. So stop bugging me about it, alright?" Cleo stood up and walked away, not saying another word to the four other merpeople and Lewis.

"I can kinda understand, where she's coming from." Meribella stated. "You can?" They all asked in unison.

"This was just thrust onto us out of nowhere without so much as a warning and now we have to lie and keep secrets from everyone close to us. She has a right to be angry. But I think she would feel better if she would just fully embraced the life." Meribella said.

"Where were you and Zane, anyway? We called you both, but neither of you guys pick up." Emma asked.

Meribella and Zane all glanced at everyone around the table, "We were already swimming."

"Really? We didn't see you two." Rikki asked.

"We were both down by Mako, We didn't expect you to." Zane stated. The four shrugged, rising from the table.

They made light conversation as they walked to school. They spoke of all the corals and wild life that can be explored down underwater. How serene it all was under there.

Lewis mentioned how he was going to try to talk Cleo into swimming and Meribella sighed, "You can try, but I don't think she'll listen to you."

The bell rang and everyone made their way to class. As usual, Meribella's mind wandered to Mako and how she didn't realize how long she and Zane could stay underwater. Zane gently nudged her when the bell rang, dismissing the class.

Meribella glanced up before collecting her books. She exited the classroom with Zane and the girls, stopping to talk to Lewis who had spoken to Cleo.

"You're bummed out, right?" Rikki asked.

"She's just taking a little time to-yeah I'm bummed out." Lewis stated. Meribella looked up at the stairs where Cleo was, she gave her a sad smile before motioning to Rikki, Emma, and Lewis. They all turned around to look at Cleo.

"I am pretty sure she doesn't want to talk about it." Lewis told them.

"Forget it Lewis, we can deal with this. It's our thing," Emma said, patting Lewis on the shoulder. Meribella, Zane, and Rikki followed in her wake as she passed Lewis to go up the stairs.

"Yeah, a mer thing." Meribella mumbled under her breath.

"Cleo, about this whole mermaid business." Emma started.

"There are more important things in life than seeing how long you can hold your breath for and frolicking with dolphins." Cleo snapped.

"We don't frolic, we glide." Zane, Meribella, and Rikki stated in unison.

"Whatever, it's not important." Cleo said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"How can you say such a thing Cleo?" Emma asked. "This is the most amazing thing that happened to us. Probably the most amazing thing that's happened to anybody."

"Well, what about the sea turtles?" Cleo asked. Zane and Meribella sent the other girls a look.

"What turtles?" Zane asked.

"Apparently, a sea turtle got caught in a fishing net this morning. That's important." Cleo stated.

"I don't believe this. You're such a hypocrite," Rikki stated and when Cleo asked why, she just said, "Cleo, your dad's a fisherman. His nets are the ones trapping the turtles."

"That's not true, my dad would never do that." Cleo denied it.

"Really?" Rikki asked. Cleo just gave her an angry glare before walking past her. Zane and the three girls just gave each other looks before shuffling along to their next classes.

Later on that day when Meribella got home, she ran up to her room and locked the door. She threw her backpack on the floor and then sat on her bed. She held her hands up, palms facing up and fingers spread.

She then thought back to that day a few weeks ago when she was getting herself a soda. How she had punched the machine in frustration and seeing lightning cackling around her hand.

' _Could that be my power?_ ' Meribella thought to herself. "Only one way to find out." Meribella whispered to herself before looking around the room.

She spotted her lamp on her desk with a broken lightbulb in it that her father had yet to replace.

She held her hand outstreched towards the lamp and concetrated hard. Within seconds lighting began cackling from her hand and shot towards the lightbulb. Making it light up for a few seconds before fizzinling out due to the broken circutry in the lightbulb.

' _This is amazing! I've got to tell the others._ ' Meribella thought happily to herself as she whipped out her phone.

'Get to my house IMMEDIATELY.' She sent the text to the four before sending her address. She raced down the stairs, waiting in the entrance hall. She crossed her arms, tapping her foot against the hard wood floor.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Meribella wrenched it open grabbing who ever's was standing there's hand before tugging them in. Zane now stood confused in the entrance hall of Meribella's impressive mansion.

"Meri, what's this all about?" Zane asked.

"Shh! I'll tell you once everyone gets here." Meribella excitedly mentioned, staring unblinkingly at her door. Emma, Cleo and Rikki reached the door at the same time.

"Do you know what this is about?" Cleo asked Rikki.

"I have no clue." Rikki said, reaching up and knocking. Milliseconds later, Meribella opened the door, a crazy look in her silver blue eyes. She grabbed the girls' arms, yanking them in, similar in fashion to what she did to Zane.

"I discovered my power." Meribella said excitedly. The four shared an excited look.

"Really? What is it?" Zane asked.

"Come on, this way." Meribella pulled them up the staires and into her large room, sitting them down on some chairs. Before locking her door.

She then turned back to the old lamp with the broken lightbulb in it. She then held her hands out and began to concentrate. Soon enough lightning began cackling around her hands before flying out towards the lightbulb. Making it light up longer than she tried the first time before fizzling out again.

Meribella put her hands down and turned to Zane and girls, jumping up and down giddily like a 5 year old on Christmas morning. "Isn't it so cool?!"

"Yeah! We all have our powers now!" Cleo said, clapping slightly.

"Uh...not all of us." Zane said, speaking up from his chair.

This caused the girls to all turn to him in shock.

"You still don't know your power?" Emma asked concern.

"I honestly don't know if i even have a power. Maybe the moon pool just grants powers to girls and not boys." Zane said glumly.

"Cheer up Zane, i'm sure you'll discover yours soon enough." Meribella said with a smile. Causing Zane to smile back at her before Cleo interrupted.

"Is there anybody home?" Cleo asked, glancing at the locked door.

"No, my father's always at work and he doesn't get home until late in the evening, while my brother is always away at his sport practices." Meribella stated, sitting on her bed.

"What about your mom?" Rikki asked.

Meribella looked down at her feet, swallowing the large lump in her throat. She got off from her bed and walked towards her desk. She grabbed a picture frame, she smiled at it, brushing some of the dust off of the glass. She walked back over to the girls sitting on the armrest of Zane's chair.

"This is my mom." Meribella said as Zane and girls examined the picture. "And that's me, when I was a baby and that's my brother." Meribella said as she pointed to the bright red haired woman lying in the hospital bed holding a newborn baby Meribella with her older brother who was two years old at the time, sitting on the bed next to the woman. "It's one of the few pictures I have of her." Meribella said with a sad smile.

"Why? Are they divorced?" Cleo asked, handing the picture back to Meribella.

Meribella hugged the picture frame to her chest, "No, my mom died shortly after my fifth birthday." She sighed. "My mom and my dad were incredibly in love. They were actually old childhood friends. They started dating when they were both 15 years old. My dad propossed to her after they had both graduated college. They got married that same year and three years afterwards, my brother Luke was born. And two years after that, i was born." Meribella said a sad smile.

"So...What happened to her?" Rikki asked a little hesitant on the answer.

Meribella closed her eyes tightly as to stop her tears from escaping. She took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"When I was really young, I had a near drowning incident. We were all living in Ireland at the time. One day we were all exploring the sea caves when i had slipped and fell down a long tunnel which dropped me into a large pool of water. All i can remember is thrashing and calling out for help. My mother came sliding down the same tunnel and into the water with me. She pulled me out and got me to safety. However a month after the incident she began to get sick. She only got sicker and sicker until she finally had to be hospitalized. She passed away shortly after my 5th birthday. Which i celebrated in the hospital with her." Meribella said before her voice cracked and she began to sob.

"Oh Meribella, we're so sorry," Emma said. Zane and the three girls surrounded the curly inky black haired beauty in a group hug. Meribella sobbed for a while before finally beginning to calm down, wiping her cheeks.

"This is all I have left of her" Meribella said.

"What?" Cleo asked, looking at her friend.

"This is all i have left of my mother. My father gave it to her when they were 15 before they started dating." Meribella said as she took off her mother's ring to show Zane and the girls. The gold band of the beautiful ring featured a gold mermaid tail on one side and five shimmering pearl accent stones on the other. A 4x4mm aquamarine heart-shaped gemstone complimented the mermaid tail for an added touch of sparkle. On the inside of the gold band, the words Friends Forever in cursive could be seen.

"That's really pretty." Cleo said looking at the ring.

"It's gorgous." Emma stated as she looked at the ring, a little jeolous.

"Why is it a mermaid tail?" Rikki asked a little supscious.

"My father used to always say that my mother had a deep love for the sea. Just like my grandmother did. They both used to tell me stories of the sea when i was younger." Meribella said as she slipped the ring back on.

"Anyway," Meribella sniffled wiping her tears away. "I just wanted to show you my powers. But does anyone want to stay and watch a movie?"

"No, I have to go talk to my dad," Cleo said, standing up.

"I've got homework today, sorry Meribella," Emma said, Meribella nodded, turning to Zane and Rikki.

"Well we've got nothing to do." Zane and Rikki said in unison. Meribella smiled, after she lead Emma and Cleo to the door, she moved Zane, Rikki and herself onto her bed, where they put in the first Nightmare on Elm Street. They all laughed at the terrible and cheesy effects but still jumped at the suspension.

Meribella noticed that Zane had his arm around her shoulder during the entire movie. ' _So 1950's_ ' Meribella thought to herself, however she made no attempt to shrug the arm off.

Zane, Rikki and Meribella enjoyed their movie date before going to bed. Rikki stayed over, not seeing the point in heading back home while Zane left. Obviously not wanting Meribella's father to get the wrong idea of a boy sleeping in his daughters room. When Meribella and Rikki woke up, they texted Emma and Zane seeing if they wanted to go for a swim.

Meribella and Rikki both smiled as they met Emma and Zane on the beach, moving towards the water before the four dove in, transforming.

The four loved being underwater, loved watching as the bubbles flew past them as they quickly darted through the water. The swim started off serenely, them swimming around the coral, interacting with the wild life. But it soon turned into a competition to see who could swim the fastest.

Zane was in the lead with Meribella following very closely when he saw something. He stopped and not even seconds later Meribella, Emma and Rikki stopped too. They shot him confused looks before he pointed towards the fishing net that was just a head of them. Zane's brows furrowed in anger and sorrow. A sea turtle was all tangled up, trapped in the net.

Zane clenched his fists swimming closer towards the surface and the net with Meribella following closely behind him, they were next to the boat when they saw the shadow of a man place, what presumably was a knife, onto the edge of the boat. When he walked away, Meribella suddenly reached out of the water while Zane closely watched what Meribella was doing, grabbing the knife before sinking into the water.

Meribella handed the knife to Rikki who started to slice the net, trying to free the turtle. Emma used her powers to freeze the net machine while Rikki tried her best to free the turtle of it's tangles.

Rikki swam up and placed the knife back where it belonged and the four watched as the turtle swam away from the net and to freedom. They smiled at each other before heading back to shore. They needed to keep up appearances, although they would have loved to stay in the water longer.

After Rikki steam dried their tails, they clambered back into their shoes and stalked towards the Juice Net, where they selected a table and ordered their drinks. The TV was on and playing on low volume, but when a news reporter came on, standing on the docks, Wilfred, the owner of the Juice Net Cafe, turned the volume up.

"Local fisherman today have been confronted with a possible menace from the deep." The reporter said. "Commercial fisherman have reported incidences that may involve a rogue shark. They were lucky to escape injury, but-"

Cleo interrupted their concentration on the TV. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Hey, Cleo, your dad's on TV." Byron who was sitting behind them said, pointing towards the screen. Cleo's dad stood next to the reporter, proud to represent the fishing community.

"I've fished these waters for a long time. And there's only one thing that causes damage like that. A huge, rogue shark." Don said. Zame, Meribella, Rikki, and Emma shifted uncomfortably in their seats, shooting each other looks.

"Poor dad," Cleo said.

"Sorry to have to tell you this, Cleo, but your dad didn't catch a shark." Rikki said, leaning in to whisper. "It was a sea turtle."

"We cut the net to set it free." Zane added.

"No way, my dad wouldn't catch turtles." Cleo said, not believing either of them. Zane, Meribella, and Rikki looked to Emma, knowing Cleo would listen to her.

"It's true, Cleo. I'm sorry." Emma said, giving her friend an apologetic look. Cleo looked really disappointed, her beliefs falling apart. Zane, Meribella, Rikki and Emma all looked at each other as Cleo rose from the chair, stalking off towards the docks.

Zane, Meribella, and the other girls walked out to meet Cleo after she texted them. Meribella sighed as she brushed a piece of her curly hair away from her face. Cleo walked them back into the Juice Net, but this time they made their way to a booth.

"He denied everything. It's really awful." Cleo said. "I mean, what could I say? I know you're lying, dad. Because my mermaid friends saw you fishing close to the nesting beach."

"He was using illegal nets, too." Rikki said.

"It's true. And they didn't have those grid things in them." Emma said.

"This just gets worse and worse. My dad." Cleo said, shaking her head.

"Well, to be honest, we didn't actually see your dad." Zane said looking over at the three mermaids who were with him to confirm his statement. Rikki, Emma and Meribella nodded.

"But it was his boat, right?" Cleo asked. They nodded and Cleo leaned back into the booth, disappointed in her dad. "I'm going to go," Cleo said, standing up using the table as support. The four others nodded.

"Let's check out the fishermen, see if they got any lead on their 'shark'." Meribella said,

They all nodded, standing from the cushion red leather booths before exiting through the bead curtains that made up the doors. They walked down to the pier, astonished from all of the shark fisherman that were having a hay day over this.

"It's like Jaws all over again, but with less fish murder." Zane said, Meribella giggled a little which made Zane smile towards her. They walked to the end of the dock, not liking what they were seeing.

"Great. Every fisherman on this side of the planet is getting psyched to catch that stupid shark." Rikki said putting her hands in the pockets of her pants. A fisherman who was sharpening a hook, caught wind of their conversation and turned around.

"Shark? Don't you kids worry, if it's still out there," He held up the sharp hook. "It's sushi."

Meribella grimaced. Although sharks have 'attacked' people, they didn't deserve to be killed like this. They are just animals looking for food. They weren't any different from any other creature on the planet who needed to eat to survive.

"What a circus." Emma said as they walked away from the creepy man."They'll be searching everywhere." Zane said.

"Wanna risk a swim?" Rikki asked, knowing the answer will be having to quite for a little bit.

"No way, too dangerous with these guys out there." Emma stated.

"Let's face it, until this cools down, we're grounded unfortuantely." Meribella stated, giving a longing look out to the water

They returned to their respective homes, ready for a good night's sleep. However Zane, on the other hand, couldn't settle down. The ocean seemed to be calling to him and he needed to experience his tail again. It was liked he was hooked and couldn't stop.

Better than risking himself getting mistaken for a shark that didn't even exist, he walked into his joint bathroom. He filled up the large tub with hot water.

He stepped into the bath after he quickly stripped off his clothes. He quickly sat down before his tail could catch him by surprise like the first time he discovered his transformation. Zane enjoyed his bath, flicking his blue green tail every now and then. The girls, and himself still didn't understand why he and Meribella had different colored tails. He also couldn't understand why he didn't have a power. ' _Is there something wrong with me? Am i not ment to have any powers?_ ' Zane thought silently to himself before relaxing some more.

After being completely relaxed, Zane rolled out of the tub, shimming towards the towels that hung on the wall a few feet away. He rubbed himself dry before wrapping himself in a warm fresh towel. He changed into some pj's before getting into bed.

He fell into a deep slumber dreaming such strange dreams again.

 _"You must protect her my son. You are both the keys to this world's survival._

 _A deep baritone voice said speaking to Zane._

 _"Wait, what do you mean? How can i protect her?!" Zane shouted but the voice was moving away._

 _"You must protect her"_ _The voice said as it faded._

 _"Wait!!!"_

However Zane was awoken from the strange dream by his phone buzzing. He fumbled for the small device, his eyes still closed. When he opened them, he was met with a text from Meribella saying 'Meet at my place, Emma and Rikki are coming too.'

Zane sighed before getting changed. He ran over to Meribella's house quickly knocking on the door only three times before Meribella opened it.

Zane went up to Meribella's room and saw Emma and Rikki were seated in Meribella's bedroom chatting about all the wonderful things that have happened in the past few months.

"So Meri, what is the emergency that i had to come over and listen to you girls chat away about boys, and make-up and..oh what the devil do girls talk about? Boys." Zane said sarcastically with a smirk. Meribella blushed and was about to answer when a shout and a slam from downstairs caught their attention. They walked down the stairs seeing Lewis freaking out.

"Guys! Guys! Cleo!" Lewis said.

"Well, where is she?" Meribella asked.

"She's-she's in the water." Lewis gasped, he had ran all the way here from the docks and was extremely out of breath.

"At last!" Emma exclaimed, excited that her friend was getting interested in the mermaid stuff.

"No!" Lewis mumbled something while he was gasping for air.

"Lewis! Speak! Like a normal person." Rikki and Zane shouted in unison.

Lewis just shook his head, motioning for Zane and the girls to follow him as he ran out of Meribella's house. They all looked at each other before running after Lewis as he shouted what had happened behind to them.

Zane, Meribella, Rikki, and Emma all dove into the water, understanding how much trouble Cleo was really in. The swam as fast as they could, using their super speed they found out they had underwater, to get to Cleo as soon as possible.

When they arrived, they all saw Cleo tangled in the fishing nets, unable to escape. She wasn't moving and she looked unconscious. They sent each other worried glances before swimming up to her. They tried shaking her awake, but she didn't open her eyes.

The net started to rise, which worried the girls. Emma split from the four before using her powers to freeze the pulley machine again, which ceased its movements.

Zane, Meribella, and Rikki had worked on removing the net from Cleo. When Emma returned, they almost had her out. They pushed the net away before pulling Cleo to the surface, away from the boat. When they reached the air, Cleo gasped for breath.

"You alright?" Rikki asked, concern for her friend.

"Yeah! I panicked. I didn't know you could hold your breath for so long." Cleo stated, glancing around at her mer friends. Meribella and Zane both sighed in relief "But then I remembered what you guys said. And you know what? I lost count at sixteen and a half minutes."

"Later guys," Zane and Meribella said before diving underwater. When everyone joined them, the five of them started swimming back towards the mainland.

It was nice to have the whole mer crew together and swimming as a pack. Zane, Meribella, Rikki, and Emma couldn't be happier that Cleo was finally embracing the sea life and was unafraid of swimming and the vast ocean. Both Zane and Meribella could sense that Cleo was going to become a great mermaid. They knew everyone was. However both of thier gut feeling were strange, but somehow they knew that this was only the beginning of the struggles and challenges they were going to face: and over come.

Later on that day, when Meribella returned home, she felt inspired by the days events. She wanted to create a gift for Cleo for finally embracing the mermaid lifestyle. She wanted to create something spectacular to demonstrate the beauty that their unexpected gift provided to each of them. Meribella immediately rushed to her art studio pulling out her sketch book and began to draw.

Cleo texted everyone saying to meet her and Lewis at the beach the next morning, so Meribella only had a few hours to work. And work she did, Meribella worked all night on the gift, only stopping to guzzle down 3 cups of coffee and sugar energy drinks. Meribella finally finished in the early hours of the morning. She only stayed up so late because she wanted to be sure every detail was perfect. Only then did Meribella change into her pj's and fall asleep.

However what only felt like 5 minutes have passed, Meribella's alarm clock on her phone began to ring. She glanced at the clock, it was already 7 o'clock. So Meribella got up and dressed into a bikini and pulled on a short sleeved hoodie. She grabbed her sketch and some sandals before heading down to the beach.

Meribella met Zane, Rikki, Cleo, and Emma at the beach. They all greeted each other with a smile and wave before walking over to Lewis who was digging in the sand.

"Guys! Look, turtle eggs!" Lewis said, motioning towards the small eggs he dug up.

"Oh! Little turtles are so cute." Cleo said, sinking down to the sand with Lewis. "I hope they all make it."

Lewis smiled, reburying them all. He stood up, wiping sand off his hands. He turned to face them, "So, you wanted to show me something."

"Yes. Yes, I do." Cleo said, "Ready?"

"Yes, but before that," Meribella said. She shifted stuff around in her hands before turning to Cleo. "I made something for you, i really hope you like it. I stayed up all night working on it." Meribella smiled as she passed the sketch to Cleo, upside down. Cleo shot her a confused glance before turning it upside down. The sketch was of four mermaids and a merman gliding next to sea turtles and sea lions. Cleo smiled and gave Meribella a hug.

"It's beautiful! I love it! But you didn't have to do this for me." Cleo said.

"Oh it's no problem, I wanted to." Meribella smiled, she then turned to Zane, Rikki, and Emma, "Don't worry, I'll draw something for all of you." She said with a smile.

Zane, Rikki, and Emma all rolled their eyes before nodding to the water, "Now are we ready?" Rikki asked.

Meribella nodded and they took off. They set their stuff down on a dry spot of the beach, Cleo carefully placed the sketch in her back pack. They took off their clothes before racing into the waves.

They dove together when their tails transformed. They flicked their tails at Lewis before swimming off towards Mako island together. As friends, friends brought together by a strange yet not unwelcomed gift given to them by the moon and sea itself. Zane and Meribella couldn't wait to explore everything that this gift had to offer. They knew that what ever challenges or struggles the moon or the sea threw at them, they'd only bounce back, stronger than what they were before.

Nothing could break them apart, Zane and Meribella would make sure of that.

 **And finally done with this chapter. My oh my it looks like strange things are a happening. Espcially to Zane. Who is the mysterious voice talking to him and will Zane ever discover his power? All of this and more will be answered in future chapters so keep reading my awesome readers! :-) I am so sorry it took so long to update. I've just been so busy with school that it is hard to really sit down and write. However the next update should be coming a lot sooner. With that in mind i'll see you next time my awesome readers. So until then, Read and Review! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5: More Questions

**Hello my awesome readers! Saphira coming to you with a brand new chapter. I am so sorry it took so long to write. But the holidays and school can keep you pretty busy. But i will try not to make you guys all wait too long for the next chapter. Anyway enjoy!**

 **And wow! 13 follows and 5 favs? Thank you guys all so much! :-)**

 **But first t** **o all the troll guest reviewers who have been saying my story sucks, that Meribella shouldn't be a mermaid simply because she isn't a reincarnation of a mermaid, that Zane should be with Rikki or that Meribella needs to die. Let me ask you this, why do you guys feel the need to say stuff like that? I'm not forcing you guys to read my story. Key term MY STORY as in i will write it the way i want to write it. So please if you do not like my story, then simply don't READ it.**

 **Anyway Enjoy! And a quick disclaimer. I do NOT own H20: Just Add Water. But i do owe the OC, her family, and the story i have in mind for the story.**

 **Chapter 5: More Questions?**

It was a bright and sunny day out on the ocean. So naturally Lewis had to take advantage of it and fish. He drove his boat out near Mako Island and began to fish. While he waited for fish to bite. He began to read up on marine life. Specificully mermaids and mermen.

He was unaware of what lurked beneath his boat that began to swim slowley to the surface.

Meanwhile...

"You sure they're not gonna be mad about this"? Meribella asked as she got her art supplies ready for her stand.

"Of course. In fact why don't we tell them together?" Cleo asked as she got her phone out and called Lewis. Knowing that they were with him.

 **-0-**

Lewis was still reading his book when his phone began to ring. He quickly flipped it open and answered. "Hello?" Lewis asked.

"Lewis! Hi, um could you put Zane and Emma on the phone please?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah sure." Lewis said before moving the phone away from his ear and held it out towards the edge of the boat.

"It's for you two." Lewis said in a disinterested voice as two heads popped out of the water and propped themselves on his boat.

"Oh come on! I thought we had you." Zane bemoaned before Emma shushed him. She took the phone and held it between her and Zane. "So have you decided what time for the party tonight?" Cleo asked as she stood putting fish into buckets of water while Meribella double checked her art suppiles for her job.

"No, no party." Emma said. "But Emma, this is a tradition we are talking about." Cleo said.

"I know but...I just don't see how I can have it this year." Emma said.

"Especially not with recent developments." Zane said, chiming in.

"Well we're just calling because Cleo and I wanted to tell you that we both got new jobs." Meribella said as she stood next to Cleo.

"Wait new jobs?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, we both work at the Marine park." Cleo said happily.

"THE MARINE PARK?!?!?!?!!!!" Zane, Emma, and even Lewis all yelled. Causing Cleo and Meribella to lean back to not damage their ears.

"There is water everywhere!" Zane shouted.

At this, Meribella simply replied. "Of course there is water everwhere, this is a marine park so obviously they need water to survive." Meribella said in a sarcastic but smart ass tone of voice.

"But we are both taking precations." Cleo said. She was wearing rubber gloves and an apron, her name tag was clipped to the blue polo that was uniform for the employees.

While Meribella also wore a blue polo and name tag, she also wore boot cut jeans, tennie shoes, as well as her grandmothers locket and her mother's ring. The former of the two was tucked safely behind the buttons of her blue polo shirt.

"Besides you too, we really want to make this work." Meribella said. Suddenly their suppervisor walked in on them. Signilying the end of their conversation.

"Cleo, Meribella," their supervisor said, nodding to the phone.

"We've got to go." Cleo said. The supervisor turned to call for them but noticed Cleo putting on a shower cap.

"Cleo, are you all right?" The supervisor asked.

"Yep, ready when you are." She said, picking up some tongs. Cleo picked up the buckets while Meribella rushed to her stand to begin her job. She was going to draw caracutures for the people.

 **-0-**

"They can be so stubborn sometimes." Emma said as she handed the phone back to Lewis.

"Oh tell me about it." Zane said.

"So, you really think that is going to tell us something useful?" Emma asked as she gestured to the book Lewis was reading.

"We'll it's already told me that you guys are hotter than your average mermaids and mermen and they don't have underwater powers." Lewis said.

"Actually, there is only one place where we'll acrually find answers as to why this happened to us." Zane said before they all turned their heads towards Mako Island.

"That is where it happened and that is where we'll find the answers." Zane said in a determined voice.

"Well i can just pull my line up and we'll-" Lewis began but Emma interupted him.

"No Lewis. We have to do this on our own. Besides it's faster this way." Emma said.

"Are you guys sure that is a good idea?" Lewis asked but his only answer came in the form of Emma and Zane turning around and swiming off. Gold orange and blue green tails quickly disapearing underneath the surface of the water and heading to Mako.

Emma and Zane both got nearer to Mako Island before they stopped and saw a couple of dolphines looking at them. They both smiled and decided to play and swim with their new aquatic mammel friends.

However they both had to get back to business so they bid their friends farewell before swimming into the cave that lead to the moon pool.

They both looked around before spotting something. Two somethings actually.

They both swam closer to get a better look. Emma saw what looked to be a necklace and Zane saw a ring near it. They both grabbed their respective items before swimming up to the surface of the moon pool. They both sat down on the ledge and began to examine their items.

 **-0-**

Meanwhile, Meribella had just finished drawing a carcature for a little girl which was her last customer for today. Since it was her first day on the job. She got to leave early. She was really having a lot of fun drawing for her customers and got payed really well for her art work.

She suddenly caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She saw a woman who looked to be following Cleo into the employee's only room.

Meribella quickly put up a sign that said closed before rushing over to the room.

She had barely rounded the corner when she caught the end of the conversation.

"Stay dry." The mysterious woman said.

Meribella looked and saw that the woman had now mysteriously vanished. "Where did she go?" Meribella wondered out loud why she looked around.

"It is not nice to be following people." A mystical voice said behine Meribella.

Meribella shriked and jumped when she turned around. It was the mysterious lady who had followed Cleo.

"I'm sorry ma'am but pedestrians are not allowed back here." Meribella said as she tried to calm her beating heart as she looked at the woman.

The woman smiled and opened her mouth before she really took in Meribella's appearance.

 _'She reminds me of her. She even looks like her too. Different hair and eye color but...'_ The woman thought to herself before answering back to Meribella.

"I am terribly sorry but i just thought i would warn your friend to be more careful. " The mysteriosu woman said before walking away. Meribella gaped at her.

 _'She couldn't possibly know our secret, could she?'_ Meribella tried not to think about it. Meribella sighed, She had to go talk to Emma, Rikki, and Zane about this.

She pulled out her cell phone, walking down the path towards the exit. She dialed Emma's number putting her phone to her ear. It rang twice before Emma picked up the phone. "Hey Meri." Emma said.

"Hey, Em. I was wondering if I could come over?" Meribella asked.

"Yeah, Rikki, Zane, and Lewis are with me at my house." Emma responded.

Meribella nodded hanging up after saying she'll be 10 minutes. She put her phone in her pocket before walking out of the Marine Park. She made her way to Emma's house. She took out the spare key that Emma had given her and unlocked the door. She opened the door and climbed the stairs to Emma's room.

She did knock here, she wasn't sure who was home and who was a mermaid. Lewis opened the door, motioning Meribella in. She smiled at him before sitting in between Emma and Zane, behind Rikki.

Lewis was holding a pretty silver locket with a small blue gem at the top and a silver ring with 3 waves carved into it, "It looks like a normal jewelry to me."

"What ever was in this locket is long gone, but, I found this at the bottom of the moon pool." Emma said. "While I found this near it". Zane said. That was strange, for all they knew the only people who had access or new about the moon pool was them, and this wasn't any of their necklaces. "It's got to be important."

"Maybe there's earrings that's supposed to match with." Rikki said in a joking matter.

"I'm just trying to find answers here." Emma snapped. Meribella placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. Before her gaze glanced down at the locket. Her eyes widen when she saw the shape of it. Everyone all say Meribella's wide eyes and decided to ask.

"What is it Meribella?" Emma asked.

"That locket looks excatly like my grandmother's locket." Meribella said, still looking at the locket.

"Are you serious?!" Rikki, Lewis, and Zane exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah." Meribella said before she took off her locket to show everyone. They all gaped at it. It was an excate match to the one Emma found in the moonpool.

"Do you think they, along with the ring could be connected?" Emma asked. Though Lewis answered her.

"Just because it is a match doesn't explain why you guys are merpeople. For all we know, they could have been mass produced back in the day"

"Still doesn't answer about why the lockets and the ring both have three waves carved into them." Zane muttered to himself as he sliped the ring on his right hand finger. It surprisingly fit. Now he wasn't one to wear jewelry but somehow wearing the ring felt right.

"However, I think I've just about figured out which liquids won't turn you guys into fish." Lewis said, picking up one spray bottle. He glanced at the girls and Zane from the corner of his eyes, quickly spraying them one to two sprays of water.

"Lewis! What are you-you think you're funny?" Meribella asked angrily, grimacing down at her arm.

"Ew, what is this stuff?" Rikki asked.

"It reaks." Zane said as he rubbed his leg with a towel to get the substance off himself.

"Four, three, two, one." Lewis counted down, he turned to wait for them to transform, but they didn't. "Hmm, mainly vegetable oil, no change." Lewis wrote down on his notebook. "Interesting."

Everyone started to just chill out, Rikki was painting her nails, Emma was talking on the phone with her mom, Lewis was writing down substances in his notebook. While Zane was watching Meribella draw in her notebook. Meribella didn't mind because it felt nice to have Zane near her. Though she would be pretty embrassed if Zane ever found out what the rest of her sketch notebook held.

"I really don't think so, mom. Okay. Love you." Emma said, clicking end call and closing her phone.

"Was that the party again?" Lewis asked, looking up from his notebook.

"What party?" Rikki sat up quickly. She turned to look at Emma, eyes gliding across Lewis.

"Every year my mom throws this party for me. Only this year it's not happening." Emma said refusing it. "Can't have heaps of people, and drinks spilling, and tails appearing." Emma said, emphasizing with her hands.

"When was this party supposed to be?" Rikki asked, an ant sized amount of jealousy coursing through her veins. She wouldn't have been invited either way.

"Tonight." Emma said, fumbling with her phone.

"Tonight? I hope I would have been invited." Rikki mentioned.

"It's not really your scene. Rikki." Zane said.

"Party, me. Those words are welded together." Rikki stated. Emma glanced down. "Ah, you don't want me there, is that it?" Rikki asked turning back to her nails.

"Of course I do." Emma said.

"So the party's on?" Lewis asked.

"No, it's not!" Emma exclaimed.

"Pity, it would have been great." Rikki stated, not looking up from her toes. "Boys..dancing...boys." Rikki said, Meribella laughed at her friend antics before closing her sketch book. She wanted to see where this conversation would go.

"It's not really that type of party, Rikki." Emma said, trying to explain.

"What do you mean?" Rikki asked.

"It's a sleepover." Lewis and Zane said in unison. Cleo has always been invited since the first one and being one of her best friends, Lewis got to hear all about it.

Lewis quickly reached over spraying all three girls with a liquid from a green bottle. "Lewis!" Emma exclaimed wiping it off with a towel. Meribella and Zane didn't bother. Rikki was to distracted by the idea of Emma's sleepover.

"So a sleepover." Rikki said, giddily. "Wow, that is so neat-o! I wish I hadn't of painted my nails. We could have painted them together! Then we could have a pillow fight and do each other's-" Rikki's rant was cut short when Meribella, Zane and herself transformed. Rikki's tail flopped over the bed, she flicked it slightly as she finished her sentence, "hair."

Meribella's tail flopped on the floor alongside's Zane's. "That one had a 32% water content." Lewis said, marking it down in his notes.

"Are you guys okay?" Emma asked Rikki sarcastically.

"Fine, thanks Lewis." Rikki said, sarcastically waving at him. Meribella laughed, enjoying herself with her friends.

 **-0-**

Cleo called them, asking them to meet at the Juice Net Cafe. Rikki steam dried Zane, Meribella, and herself, before the four merpeople left Lewis and went to meet with their 5th mer-friend.

Cleo was already seated at a booth when the three walked in. After glancing around to find their friend, they joined Cleo at the booth. She started explaining about the strange woman that had talked to her at the Marine Park.

"She knows something." Rikki restated, "Like what?"

"I'm not sure." Cleo said. "But she knew it was dangerous for me to get water on myself."

"You got water on yourself?" Emma asked in an accusing tone. "I knew it."

"One drop!" Cleo said. "I wiped it straight off. Nothing happened. I took precautions." Cleo looked to Rikki who was sharing an uneasy glance with Emma. "I can do this job!"

"I told you we should have discussed this further." Emma said.

"What would that prove? You're just scared." Cleo said.

"No, I'm not," Emma defended herself.

"Yes, you are!" Cleo exclaimed. "Scared for me and too scared to have your own party. Well, I'm not living like that anymore, Emma. I'm not going to be scared of every drop of water I see."

"As crazy as It sounds, I agree with Cleo." Rikki stated.

"Same here." Meribella and Zane answered in unison.

There was a slight pause in the conversation where Cleo looked up at Emma.

"Wow, where'd you get that?" She asked, pointing to the locket around Emma's neck.

"The moon pool at Mako Island." Emma responded, fumbling with it slightly.

"It's beautiful. It looks just like Meribella's locket" Cleo gushed, smiling at her friend. Emma nodded before staring down at her phone. She flipped it open, looking at her mother's contact slightly before clicking the call button.

"Hi, mom. I need you to start texting the invitations. Yes, all the girls on the list, plus Rikki and Meribella." Emma stated, looking up at the girls around her.

"Cleo's right. If I don't have this party, it's like I'm not even putting up a fight." Emma told the group beside her. "Well I hope you girls all have a good time." Zane said smiling brightly. Suddenly Nate walked over, placing a try with five drinks on it in front of them.

"Five frozen colas." Nate explained, smirking at them around the table.

"What about them?" Rikki and Meribella asked.

"You look thirsty," Nate explained. "Don't drink it. It is not cola." Zane said but he was too late as Cleo happily took one. "Enjoy," Cleo took a sip of it before gagging and coughing. Nate laughed at the girl.

"Prune juice?" Emma asked. Cleo nodded as Rikki, Zane, and Meribella rolled their eyes.

"Mature Nate, real mature." Zane sarcastically remarked. At this though, Nate got angry.

"Oh come on Zane! You used to laugh at that." Nate said.

"Yeah well that joke has grown old." Zane said.

"What happened to ya, Zane? You used to be so cool but ever since you came back from Mako Island, you've changed. You've suddenly stopped hanging around me and started hanging out with those girls. Why?" Nate angrilly asked Zane. At this, everyone in the Cafe started looking over at them.

"It's nothing alright!" Zane shouted before rushing off. Leaving a fuming Nate behind. Emma, Rikki, and Cleo started to get up but Meribella stopped them.

"I'll go after him." Meribella said, knowing excatly where Zane was going. She got up and left, barely hearing the phones around the cafe go off, the girls were jumping out of their skins about Emma's sleepover.

 **-0-**

Meribella walked to the end of the dock and after a quick glance around. She dived headfirst into the water. Once she transforned, she quickly speeded off to Mako Island.

She swam into the entrance of the moon pool and swam up. She could see Zane silently playing with the sand.

"Are you okay?" Meribella asked gently.

"I'm fine." Zane said though Meribella did not miss the motion of him wiping his face with hands.

 _'He had been crying.'_ Meribella thought to herself as she swam closer.

"He's right though." Zane muttered.

"Hm?" Meribella asked as she sat on the ledge next to him.

"He's right. I have changed. I mean one day I'm normal and the next i'm a merman." Zane said.

"Do you regret being a merman?" Meribella asked gently.

"No. I just hate lying to him and avoiding water when he is near me." Zane said.

"Don't we all?" Meribella asked, refering to herself and the other girls. They hated lying to their parents. Especially Meribella, she had to be extra careful around her father and brother.

"I know but Nate...Nate and I had been friends since we were born. Literally our birthdays are only a day apart and we were born in the same hospital. Our mothers became friends after we were born and they even shared a room." Zane said.

"I hate keeping this secret from him is all." Zane said, prompting Meribella to move closer to him.

"Oh Zane, I know how you feel, we all do. But until we know for sure. We just have to keep this between us." Meribella said.

"I know." Zane said with a small smile.

"Anyway i have to go now. I need to help the girls set up. Will you be okay?" Meribella asked before she got ready to leave.

"I'll be fine. I hope you have fun. And thanks for letting me tell you all of this." Zane said with a smile.

"It's no problem Zane. That is what friends do. They help each other out." Meribella said before leaving.

 _'Friends...yeah friends. But i hope that someday, you and I could be more then that.'_ Zane thought to himself before leaving the moonpool and going home.

 **-0-**

Emma called an emergency girl night, trying to get everything for the party set up. Cleo started on the kitchen, placing coolers of juice and individual bottles out on the counter. She pulled out some packaged snacks and placed them on the table.

Rikki helped Emma carry down pillows and blankets. Meribella had a pile of towels folded in a stack in her hands, which she placed down on one of the coffee tables.

"Em, are you sure alfalfa and black current juice is really the way you want to go?" Cleo asked, resting one of her arms on the cooler.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, turning to her best friend.

"Well, I just thought maybe this year, now that you've quite the swimming team, it'd be a good chance to try something new," Cleo said, trying to hint that junk food was acceptable.

"Like what?" Emma asked, oblivious.

"I don't know, sugar?" Cleo stated.

"Sure, and why don't we just have full-cream milk whilst we're at it." Emma exclaimed. Meribella laughed, pulling a package of candy, she had sneaked in her backpack. "That's just crazy talk. Are you sure people are going to go for these?"

"Sure, people will love them." Cleo said.

"Individual bottles, any spillage contained!" Rikki said, tossing a bottle to Cleo.

"And these?" Emma asked, pointing to a pile of towels.

"Just say you're mom was doing the washing," Meribella said, placing the bottle back onto the table. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Emma's mother walked into the room, gushing about the room.

"The room looks great! Don't worry, I'm not going to hang around. There's sushi, for starters. We've got soy and tofu burgers for mains. And you might want to think about putting away these towels, eh?" She said motion towards each thing she spoke about.

"Thanks mom," Emma said with a smile. A knock on the door caught everyone's attention.

"I'll make myself scarce." Emma's mom stated, rushing out of the room. "Have fun."

Emma walked around the wall separating the kitchen from the entry way. She unlocked and opened the door, letting the wave of teenage girls rush in, all greeting her and giving out hugs. "Hi! Come inn right on time."

The girls immediately got comfortable, settling in to socialize. Emma walked around with a tray of fruits and vegetables. Meribella sat at one of the bar stools near Rikki and Cleo watching everyone. Two girls walked up to Emma. "Your mom's still serving vegetable salad, right? I brought my dietary supplement just in case."

"I might not be on the swim team anymore, but I still eat sensibly." Emma explained with a smile.

"I'm tapering, but I've got be up at 5 in the morning for training. So is Jay and so is Kelly," The other girl said.

"Relax, I've set up a quiet room upstairs for anyone who's to crash early." Emma said, pointing towards the stairs.

"That's our, Emma. We so miss you on the swim team." The girl said, touching the shoulder of her friend.

"I still swim, sometimes." Emma said, making a secret remark to her mermaid side. Cleo walked up to the counter.

"These are so cute." The other girl said, picking up one of the bottles that Cleo prepared. Emma looked over to Cleo and the four mermaids shared a joyous happy look.

The girls soon all crowded in the middle, pulling out makeup pallets and lip gloss containers. Rikki stood off to the side with Emma and Meribella, sending strange glances towards the girls in the middle.

"I told you it wasn't your scene." Emma smirked to Rikki.

Rikki just gave an incredulous look, "I can't believe it's anyone's scene."

The doorbell rang, but without a greeting, Miriam walked in, followed closely by Nate who was carrying two trays of pastries. Miriam just gave a stiff look to Emma, "I don't know which one of my numbers you sent my invitation to, but, It managed to get lost." Miriam said. Meribella groaned loudly, glaring up at the ceiling. The party may be a bit tame, but at least it was bearable. Now with Queen Dimwit, it was going to be terrible.

"So how about joining it?" Rikki and Meribella asked in unison.

"Glad you could make it." Emma said as her mother came down the stairs, wanting to see who the visitors were.

"Nate! Fancy seeing you here." Mrs. Gilbert said with enthusiasm. "Come in! What a delightful surprise!" Mrs. Gilbert said leading Nate into the kitchen. Miriam walked around the wall, also appearing in the kitchen. "And Miriam! I haven't seen you in ages!" Mrs. Gilbert said, hugging the girl.

"I can't stand gate-crashers." Rikki muttered to the two mermaids next to her. Meribella just growled lowly, she couldn't stand Miriam. "You want me to kick them out?" Cleo asked.

"Forget it, I don't want to make a scene in front of my mom." Emma said, shrugging. Emma lead the three girls into the kitchen, where Mrs. Gilbert was gleefully talking to the two unwanted guests.

"Your mom has invited us to stay and eat with you guys," Nate said. Although it wasn't expressed, Meribella could almost hear the smirk in his voice. Emma sent a look to Miriam, who just smirked at the three.

"I hope there's enough food." Emma said, trying to find an excuse to get the two to leave.

"Oh, well, Nate must of thought the same thing," Mrs. Gilbert stated, looking down to the trays of food on the table. "He's brought along a contribution."

"Pastries, gluten free." Nate smirked.

"Oh, very thoughtful," Mrs. Gilbert gushed.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Emma said, grabbing her mother's arm before leading her out of the kitchen. Rikki, Cleo, and Meribella remained in the kitchen, grimacing in disgust as Nate fed Miriam a piece of food. The sent each other looks.

"Hey, let's get into our PJ's!" A girl from the party shouted to everyone. The rest of the girls shrieked in agreement before springing to their feet.

"There's got to be a parallel universe." Rikki said, Meribella snickered.

The party was at a decline, it was boring and nothing was happening. All the girls were talking to Nate, like he was an A list celebrity. The mermaids all sat at the countertop, leaning against their chairs in boredom.

"Well this is boring, everyone is just talking to Nate." Cleo stated. They were the only ones weren't changed into pajamas

"He's up to something," Rikki said, bored.

"Yeah, taking over my party," Emma growled. "Nate, I need to speak to you. Now." Emma said, having enough.

"Sorry, Emma, can't. The ladies need me," Nate said.

"Yeah, well this one needs you too." Meribella growled, glaring at Nate.

"Nate," Emma said rising from her chair, stomping her way to Nate.

"Emma, really I'd be letting them down." Nate insisted.

"They'll cope." Emma said, grabbing Nate's arm, dragging him away.

"Excuse me ladies, I think I'm needed for a moment in private." Nate whispered to the group of girls. They all giggled which made Meribella want to vomit.

Rikki stood from her chair, walking over to the pastries Nate brought. She was distrustful of them. She picked up a tray before heading upstairs to Emma's room, where she brought Nate.

Meanwhile Meribella sat with Cleo, waiting for the girls to return. When they came down the stairs, Emma was pushing Nate towards the door.

"You'll be sorry. You're looking at the life of the party here, ladies!" Nate protested. Meribella rolled her eyes, tempted to throw one of the bottles of juice at him.

"Hey, Emma, come show us your necklace." A girl called. Emma smiled towards the girl.

"Just a minute!" Emma pushed Nate out the door. Meribella wanted to wipe her brow with relief but they still had to get rid of Miriam over there.

Emma walked away from the door, leaving Rikki to deal with the pink pest. She walked to the girl who asked about her necklace, taking off her jacket before unclipping the necklace from around her neck.

"It's beautiful!" The girl gushed. "Are you going to come and get in your pj's?" The girl asked, after she was done looking at it.

"Yep, I'm just going to go get some more pillows." Emma said, motioning towards the stairs. She set her necklace down on her jacket before disappearing down the hall. Meribella kept a close eye on the necklace, not trusting the girls.

"Towel fight!" Someone shrieked. All the girls started squealing, grabbing the nearest towel the could find.

Meribella found a comfy spot, a chair at the counter, away from the girls to just chill. The screaming was a little irritating, but they were having fun so Meribella didn't mind. A girl walked up to refill her bottle, but the cooler was almost out.

Cleo got up, putting her magazine down to come help. "What's the problem?"

"It's just about empty," The girls responded.

"I'll get some," Cleo responded, grabbing the cooler. The girl pulled it back.

"No, it's okay. I can do it." The girl responded.

"No, no, you're the guest." Cleo tried to insist. Meribella slowly rose from her chair, this could end badly if Cleo didn't handle this well. Meribella looked around for a free towel, but there wasn't one.

"No, really, it's fine." The girl responded. The valve on the cooler opened and some of the juice poured itself on Cleo's hand. Meribella and Cleo shared a terrified look before turning to the chaos. There was no towel. "I'm so sorry," The girl apologized.

Cleo rushed into a closet, slamming the door closed right before she transformed. Meribella gave a smile to the girl, before running in front of the door, preventing anyone to enter before Cleo could either dry herself or find a disguise.

"You ok in there?" a girl called.

"She's fine," Meribella responded at the same time Cleo called out that she was fine.

"Hey, Cleo, the party's out here." The girl with the juice called. Meribella rolled her eyes, keeping herself in between the girls and the transformed Cleo.

"Just a second!" Cleo shouted. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Cleo?" a girl said. The door was pushed open and Meribella backed away. Cleo was in a sleeping bag, that wrapped fully around her body and head. She teetered for a few seconds before falling forward.

The girls giggled as Cleo shifted to look up slightly, "About time we got comfy and hit the DVD's, right girls?" Cleo asked.

"Hey, I got an idea." The girl who started this all, exclaimed. A girl jumped into another sleeping bag that was placed around the room. A couple girls picked her up, joustling her around slightly. Meribella sat down next to Cleo, who was flicking her tail underneath the sleeping bag. The two watched as the girls had their fun.

After one particular round, Miriam butted in. "Now, this was Cleo's idea. I think we should give her a turn."

Cleo and Meribella shared a look.

"Yeah, Cleo, now it's your turn." The girls started chanting her name while slowly walking towards the two.

"You're risking serious injury, I'm heavier than I look." Cleo tried explaining. Meribella watched as Miriam backed away, acting suspicious. "I suffer from motion sickness, and air sickness." Cleo said, grasping for any reason to get the girls away from her. Meribella watched as Cleo flicked her wrist, using her power to explode all the drinks in the room. The liquid rocketed into the air, Miriam got full blast of alfalfa and black current juice.

As Miriam screamed, the girls backed off of Cleo, staring at the mess that was now created. Miriam wiped some juice from her eyes, groaning. Emma walked in at this moment, looking around the room as Meribella helped Cleo drag herself to the bathroom.

She looked to the juice covered ceiling and to the other girls in the room before chuckling, "Not again! Every time this room gets hot and full of people, something just happens to the air pressure and bang! There goes the drinks." She explained.

"Well, those drinks just ruined my new top!" Miriam shouted, glaring at Emma.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Meribella dragged a towel across Cleo's tail as she used a hairdryer to speed up the drying process. There was a knock on the door which caused Cleo to turn off the hairdryer and send a worried look to Meribella.

"Cleo, Meri, it's me. Open up." Emma said. Meribella sighed in relief and Cleo opened the door. Emma closed the door, checking behind her quickly. The three set to work on drying Cleo off.

When Cleo was dry, Meribella smiled towards her. Emma wanted to speak to her alone, so Meribella stepped out of the bathroom, heading towards Rikki who had Emma's necklace clenched in her hand. "Miriam tried to steal Emma's necklace." Rikki explained to Meribella's questioning look. Meribella just rolled her eyes, "Oh course she did, girl can't keep her slimy hands off of anything." Meribella saod growling under her breath.

Rikki and Meribella sat down, away from the group of girls who were gushing about magazines and such. Cleo and Emma soon joined, sitting with their mermaid friends. Rikki explained how Miriam tried stealing the necklace, handing it back to Emma. "Miriam's got some nerve taking this." Emma said, holding it up.

"Should we tell everyone?" Cleo asked.

"No point, like she said, it's my word against her's." Rikki stated, fumbling with the hem of her sleeping bag.

"If it's any concellation, I would have believed you Rikki," Meribella stated, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"We should join the party," Cleo said motioning towards the chatting girls. Emma sighed and nodded, it was her party after all. She better join in.

"I'm thinking not." Rikki said shifting uncomfortably. "It's not really my scene."

"Hey, Emma, which guy on the swimming team has got the cutest legs?" A girl from the party asked, making all four girls turn towards her.

"Umm, Sam," Emma said.

"No way, Joshua, hottie!" Rikki disagreed. Meribella smirked towards the blonde, knowing that this is what was going to get her involved.

"Come on! We're voting the perfect guy of the guys on the swim team." Another girl called, wanting the others to get involved too.

"What do you reckon, Rikki?" Emma asked, turning to the hot-head. "We spend our whole talking about negative splits?"

"There might be something normal about these chicks after all," Rikki said, standing up and hopping over to the group. Meribella smiled towards the girl before turning to the others.

"This might be safer with you," Emma said, handing the necklace over to Cleo.

"With me? You found it." Cleo said, refusing Emma's request.

"And I nearly managed to get it stolen." Emma reminded. "I know how much you like it. Here."

"You sure?" Cleo insisted.

"Anyone who can hide a mermaid tail in the middle of a party, has got what it takes to look after that." Emma said, leaning in and whispering. "Come on."

The three girls joined the party, giggling as they talked about boys in speedos. Meribella smiled thinking that this was just where she belonged. When Meribella returned home the next morning, she quickly got dressed for work at the Marine Park.

When she got there she saw Zane. "What are you doing here so early?" Meribella asked.

"I just thought I would help you out as a thank you for yesterday." Zane said with a smile. Causing Meribella to smile.

She quickly handed some of her art supplies to Zane before they both set out walking. On the way they met up with Cleo who was carrying two buckets full of dolphine food. They all began talking when Cleo and Meribella looked over and saw the mysterious woman.

"What is it?" Zane asked the two girls.

"That's her." Cleo said.

"That's the mysterious woman from yesterday." Meribella said as the three of them walked up to her.

The woman turned around and smiled but stopped when she saw the locket around Cleo's neck and the ring around Zane's finger.

"You found them?" The woman asked as looked at the three.

"In the pool didn't you? On Mako Island. That is where Gracie and Max lost them." The woman said as she touched Cleo's locket and Zane's ring.

"50 years ago." The woman said.

"So...you're...?" Cleo asked.

"I'm 65 years old, yes but i'm sure to you that i don't look more than 68?" The woman asked. Causing the trio to stamer.

"That's not what she ment." Meribella began but the woman interuppted her with a smile.

"I know what she means dearie." The woman said before looking at the locket around Meribella's neck.

"Aquamarine..." The woman whispered, sadness ghosting her face for a few seconds. Meribella looked down at her locket before looking back at the woman.

"Yes. Did...Did you know my grandmother?" Meribella asked, causing the woman's eyes to widen in shock before a smile appeared on her face.

"What would be your names?" The woman asked, ignoring Meribella's question.

"I'm Cleo and this is Meribella and Zane." Cleo said, introducing them.

"Well you've all got spirt. Enjoy it, enjoy it all you can. You and your friends." The woman said with a smile. "Maybe...maybe you will all be alright." The woman said with a smile before walking away

"Wait. Wait please don't go." Cleo yelled but the woman only looked back with a smile before resuming to walk away.

Their lives only just got a bit more complicated.

 **And done with that chapter. Man it was a super long one to write but i had a lot of fun writing it. Abd my oh my, it looks like more questions are being brought to the surface. Will they figure them out? Only way to find out is to read more. So until next time my lovely readers, read and review! :-D**


	6. Chapter 6: Pagents and An Old Enemy

**Hello my lovely readers! Saphira coming to you with a brand new chapter. I am so sorry it took so long to get out but i was extremely busy with school. I hope you can all understand.** **And wow! 9 favs and 16 follows? Thank you all so much! :-)**

 **Now to the guest reviewers. Please stop leaving such harsh comments regarding Meribella and my lack of updating. Unlike you bullies, i have a life outside of typing up stories such as school and social life. You bullies would know that if you got off the computer atleast once a week. Second of all, stop attacking my OC. I like her and if you don't, hey, feel free to not read.**

 **I am so sorry to go on a rant my lovely readers but i keep getting troll reviews and they are really starting to annoy me.**

 **Anyway i hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. I do NOT own H20: Just Add Water. But i do OWN my OC, her family, and the plot i have in mind for this story.**

 **Chapter 6: Pagents and An Old Enemy.**

Meribella woke up in her bed. She was exhausted, to the bone or more acuretly, her hands were. Who knew being the Marine Park's artist would be so tiring? She rolled out of bed putting on some fuzzy slippers before opening her bed curtains and getting out of bed. She decided that she would give her hands a rest and just read for today.

She walked towards her bookshelf and picked out one of her favorite books to read. The Red Pyramid by Rick Riordan **(A/N I LOVE that book. It is actually one of my favorites. :-) )**

She got back into bed before opening the book. She was half way through the 5th chapter, when her phone buzzed. She put down her book and picked up her phone. A text message on the screen said, 'Meet me, Zane, and Rikki at the Juice Net, we're hanging out.'

'Sure thing Cleo,' Meribella sent. She sighed, 'guess I'll have to read you later.' Meribella thought to herself as she looked down at the book before getting back out of bed. She pulled out some clothes before getting changed. She took her time walking to the Juice Net, enjoying the nice soft sent of the sea breeze. When she stepped through the beaded curtains, she glanced around for her friends. They were sitting at a circular table in the middle of the room. She smiled and greeted them as she sat down.

Rikki picked up a piece of paper, a flier, from the table while Meribella and Zane both looked at the menu, wondering what they can get. "The Miss Sea Queen Pageant? How sexist can you get? What kind of a moron would enter something like this?" Rikki asked, appalled by the idea. "Well it gives us men something nice to look at." Zane said, causing Rikki to kick him. Meribella snorted, setting the menu down.

The flier was wrenched from Rikki's hands. They looked up at Miriam who was looking from the flier to Rikki. "You're not thinking of entering Miss Sea Queen pageant?"

"I'd rather drop dead." Rikki snapped back, hating the idea of her on the stage in a costume.

"You're just jealous because I'm entering," Miriam said, making everything about her like usual. Meribella just rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. "Oh, and if you're thinking of entering Cleo, a word of advice. Don't bother."

Miriam then looked at Zane. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Though i hope you'll be there to see me, Zane." She said with a wide smile.

Zane nearly gagged in his seat, but he took Miriam's hand off of his shoulder.

"Sorry Miriam, I'll be helping my father out that day." Zane said, avoiding eye contact with her. Thankfully Rikki spoke up.

"And Cleo wouldn't be interested in prancing across a stage in a clingy dress." Rikki snapped at her.

"It's a costume actually," Miriam stated as if that made the whole pageant more bearable.

"With a sea motif." Tiffany, Miriam's 'friend' stated.

"I've always had an affinity with the sea." Miriam stated, trying to make herself seem better than anyone else. This comment made Meribella growl with anger. If only Miriam knew, if only she knew.

"You?! That's a joke! I'm the one with the affinity, I'm a-" Rikki and Meribella stomped on Cleo's foot causing her to wince in pain and stop talking. Rikki, Meribella and Zane just gave Cleo a look and shook their heads. Cleo nodded slightly, glaring at Miriam. Meribella, Zane, Rikki and Cleo all waved goodbye to each other after enjoying a nice chat.

Meribella walked down the shore to the beach, where she went to their secluded spot before diving in.

She always enjoyed seeing all of the underwater life swim around her. Especially the dolphines.

She swam around some more and before she knew it, a few hours had passed.

It was nearly time for her to go to work. So Meribella rose above the waves, glancing down the beach before dragging herself ashore. She fanned her tail, trying to dry it as quickly as possible. The tingling sensation of her legs reforming, tickled her toes. She jumped up before running to the marine park. She didn't want to be late.

She arrived at her kioske with barely enough time after changing in the employees room. However she quickly settled into her usual routine and got to work.

 **Timeskip 4 hours later.**

Meribella sighed. It had been a long day but she was finally done. However as she was closing up, a voice startled her.

"Hello, gourgous."

Meribella froze. She knew that voice and thought that she would never ever hace to hear nor see the person it belonged to.

Because right in front of her was her ex boyfriend. Correction, her ABUSIVE ex boyfriend.

She looked up and there he was, hair and all. However she decided to show that she wasn't afraid of him.

"What do you want Tom?" Meribella asked curtly.

"Ouch, can't a guy say hi to his ex?" Tom asked with a sly smile.

Meribella only scowled as she cleaned up. As she got ready to leave, Tom quickly grabbed her arm harshly.

"Ouch! Let go of me Tom!" She yelled at him but he ignored her.

"I'm never letting go of you again. You're coming with me even if i have to drag you back." He said.

Meribella looked up at him fearfully, thoughts of his abuse rushing back to her like a tidal wave. Thoughts of him pushing her into the doors, giving her black eyes. Even a time where he pushed her down the stairs of his house. She was lucky to only get a broken arm from that experience.

Before much else could happen, a voice called out.

"Is there a problem here?"

Meribella looked and saw Zane coming towards them. She had never been mire thankful in her life then she was at that moment.

"Look buddy, this doesn't concern you." Tom said.

"It actually does, let go of my girlfriend please." Zane said, crossing his arms.

'Girlfriend?' Meribella thought as she looked at Zane. He quickly looked at her as if to say 'play along.'

Tom quickly let go of Meribella who stood next to Zane. "The next time you touch her, i won't hesitate to break your arm." Zane said as he put his arm around Meribella and guided her away from Tom.

Zane waited for her while she changed in the employee's locker room before walking her back home.

"Thank you for saving me back there." Meribella said.

"Ah it was no problem." Zane said as they got to the front door.

"So...girlfriend huh?" Meribella asked with a sly smile. Causing Zane to blush.

"Yeah sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just thought that if he thought you were my girlfriend, maybe he would leave you alone and-." Zane said but Meribella cut him off with a kiss to his cheeks.

"Thank you." She said before walking inside and closing the door. Zane put a hand up to his cheeks, feeling the lingering kiss that was placed there. He smiled a goofy smile before walking away.

 **-0-**

Meribella sighed, she had had a long day. She shrugged off her bag, placing it on the floor next to her shoes, which she had already kicked off her feet. She went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. After she procured her popcorn, she raced upstairs to her room.

She dove onto her bed, cuddling with one of the soft blankets she had bought. She flicked on the TV, munching on her popcorn as a horror movie came on. The drowsiness of the day had caught up to her and barely five minutes in, Meribella's eyes drooped closed and she was lost to the depths of unconsciousness.

 ** _"Diana..."_**

 ** _"Diana please wake up."_**

 ** _"DIANA PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!"_**

Suddenly Meribella was awoken by the urgent ringing of her phone. 'What kind of dream was that? And why did that voice sound so familiar.' She thought to herself as she glanced around her surroundings, realizing she fell asleep on her bed last night. She picked up the phone from the coffee table, accepting the call.

She could already hear urgent yelling on the other side of the phone, even before she had put it to her ear. "Woah, calm down. Slowly this time, what?"

Cleo's voice retold the story, Emma's adding in details as she went. "What!" Meribella shouted. "Call Rikki and Zane, let's meet at the JuiceNet."

Meribella rolled off the couch, pulling random articles of clothing onto her body before racing out of the house. She met up with Cleo and Emma as the entered the JuiceNet. Rikki and Zane were already seated in one of the red leather booths. The three joined them.

"Found the diary. It was under Kim's pillow." Cleo explained. They turned to the screen curtains, watching as Kim stepped inside the cafe.

"Look who's here." Rikki stated.

"I'm going to maime her." Cleo growled. Meribella watched as she sat down at a table on the other side of the cafe.

Elliot joined Kim at the table as they turned away from them. They couldn't stop watching them, eyes widdening as Elliot pulled out a large water gun.

"They're not going to let this go." Emma stated.

"We're in trouble, they really won't let this go until we're exposed." Zane stated, looking around the table.

"Then we've got to do something about it." Meribella stated, nodding to the other's worries. Emma noticed Lewis typing away at one of the JuiceNet's computers.

"Lewis!" Emma called out to him, catching his attention. She patted the seat next to her and he nodded. He clicked off the link before moving towards them. Once he was seated, they quickly explained the situation.

"How much do they know?" Lewis asked, leaning against the table.

"Pretty much everything." Meribella said.

"Our best idea, we need to put them off the scent." Lewis stated, leaning in. "Get them thinking that the diary is about someone else."

They all looked at each other, nodding. "Like who?" Cleo asked.

Meribella looked out over the cafe to think, but she smirked when a particular someone caught her eye. She smirked, "How about 'Miss I've always had an effinity with the sea' herself." The other's shifted their attention to Miriam. Though Zane's face blanched when he saw Miriam.

Everyone stood up from the booth, making a show of walking towards Miriam and Tiffiany as they looked through a magazine.

"Hey, Miriam." Lewis called, loudly.

"Why are you talking to me?" Miriam asked, looking at the faces that now surrounded her table. "You never talk to me."

"That's silly, Miriam." Cleo stated, "We like you."

"Don't think I don't know you've entered the contest Cleo. I know everything." Miriam scowled. Zane and Meribella quickly glanced over shoulders, watching Kim and Elliot. They totally bought it.

"You do?" Cleo asked. Zane and Meribella gave Emma a quick thumbs up and Emma grabbed Cleo by the shoulders before pushing her out the cafe. Lewis, Rikki, Zane, and Meribella followed them. The six quickly made a plan before the mermaids and merman separated from Lewis. They scrambled across the dock before slipping into a dock maintenance room. They watched and waited for Miriam and Cleo's little sister.

Miriam rounded the corner, stopping to talk to a man who was fishing off the dock. Zane spotted Kim and Elliot hiding behind some buckets. The five watched as Miriam spotted Kim and Elliot, making a menacing move towards them. Although they couldn't hear what she was saying, they could guess what she was doing. Threatening them.

"If we're going to make this work, we've got to make it look like Miriam's the one with the powers. Ready?" Emma asked with a smile as Miriam walked below them.

"Please," Rikki said with a large smile on her face. "Allow me."

After shifting around them, Rikki held up her hand. With a closing fist, Rikki made the small water puddle Miriam and Tiffany were walking over, boil and steam. It caused a large puff of steam to cover the two as they disappeared around the corner. They smiled as Kim skipped off with Elliot following closely behind.

They all gave Rikki a high five as they stepped out of the maintenance room.

"Well, I've got to go finish my costume for the Miss Sea Queen pageant." Cleo said, waving goodbye.

"We should get going too," Rikki and Emma exited the house to as Meribella waved goodbye to her friends.

She sighed before heading up to her room to finish reading a few more chapters in her book. She returned to bed long after the sun had melted behind the ocean and the stars appeared in the sky. Emma, Rikki, Zane, and herself were going to the pageant early in the morning to support Cleo.

 **-0-**

Meribella sat next to Zane and the other girls, clapping as the director of the pageant, also Cleo and Meribella's supervisor, stepped onto the stage. The pageant started and with an over enthusiastic voice, Meribella's supervisor started to introduce the girls. Half way through the pageant, Meribella was ready to die and Zane was ready to leave, as none of the girls on the stage really caught his attention.

"Next up we have Libby Macintyre as a starfish."

Rikki looked around the crowd gathered for the pageant. She grimaced, "Who are these people?"

"Rikki, at least pretend you're having fun." Emma stated. Meribella gave Rikki a look, shaking her head.

"That goes for you too Zane." Meribella said, looking at him.

"But I'm not," Rikki and Zane stated in unison. Emma and Meribella just sighed, turning their attention back to the pageant.

"Now our next jewel of the sea is Cleo Sertori!" The announced. Rikki, Emma, Zane, and Meribella all smiled and clapped when she announced their friend. When Cleo stepped out from the curtain, the clapping became hesitant. Cleo was wearing a large hat with paper streams dangling from it. She had a blue leotard on with some black and purple stripped tights, with black heals to match. Her long brown hair was done in ringlets with streamers twisted along with the curls. "And Cleo has chosen to come dressed as a-um-give us a hint?" The supervisor asked, pushing some streamers aside so she could point the microphone towards Cleo.

"I'm a Portuguese Man-of-War." Cleo stated proudly, a large smile spread across her face. Nobody understood what she says. Noticing the blank faces, Cleo restated, "It's a jellyfish."

Everyone started clapping, now understanding what she had dressed as. "Last, but by no means least, please give a very warm welcome to...Miriam Kent!"

Miriam was pushed out on a large over decorated cart. "Oh, Miriam's a mermaid."

Rikki looked down at the popcorn bucket in her hands, "I might need this bucket to vomit in." Meribella and Zane both snickered.

Miriam was obnoxious as a mermaid. She had an obnoxious crown on her head made of many sea shells, a sparkly sea shell top, and a fake looking, sparkly blue tail. They all almost laughed at how unauthentic Miriam would be as a mermaid. "Miriam, you look absolutely wonderful. Tell me, did you make this yourself?"

"All the sequins and beading are handmade." Miriam stated into the microphone.

"They're all hand made! Isn't that wonderful?" Everyone started clapping for Miriam. Water started shooting across the stage , spraying all the contestants. Cleo thought fast and used her power to redirect the water from herself. The other girls started screaming as water started spraying on them. The four all sat up in their chairs in the audience. One of the employees disappeared behind the stage to catch who ever was using the hose to spray water.

The water stopped and Kim ran on stage. They shared a look as she yanked the microphone from Cleo and Meribella's supervisor's hands. "I knew it! There are mermaids on the Gold Coast. And she is their evil leader." Kim said pointing towards Miriam. She pointed towards Cleo, "My sister is one of them too.

The employee returned on stage, holding Elliot out in front of him. "She made me do it!" Elliot exclaimed, pointing towards Kim. Kim ignored Elliot and continued her accusations.

"They're evil and dangerous." She exclaimed. "Look!"

Kim handed the Microphone to the announcer before turning to Miriam. She started grabbing at the fabric of Miriam's costume. "Get away from me!" Miriam shouted.

The material in Kim's hands ripped, exposing Miriam's legs. "Finally something interesting." Rikki stated, propping her feet up on the chair in front of her. Zane and Meribella laughed at the showing presenting itself on stage.

"Why is your tail tearing?" Kim asked in confusion.

"Because it's a costume, you moron." Miriam exclaimed. "Just you wait." Miriam scrambled up as best as she could, Kim rushed away from her as she rose. "I'm going to get you!"

In her struggle to get Kim, Miriam started teetering off the stage before falling. The crowd gasped and some of the contestants ran to the edge of the stage.

"Well? Any help here?" Miriam asked as laughter erupted from everyone. Rikki, Emma, Zane, and Meribella all walked up to Cleo, congratulating her on her participation in the contest.

With a quick, let's meet at the Moon Pool, Cleo separated from the others to talk to Kim. To make sure she didn't have any suspicion about them being mermaids.

It was the middle of the afternoon when they all met at Mako. Lewis had been invited as well, to discuss his discovering from the samples he took.

"The story is I've tested everything, the water, the rocks, the soil, the lichen, even the dust." Lewis said from the pool float he was resting in. He had a coconut in his hand with a stray through it.

The girls and Zane, who were all sitting in the Moon Pool with their beautiful tails, listened to Lewis' information. "And what did you find?" Emma asked.

"Everything's normal." Lewis stated, taking a sip from his coconut.

"So that's it you're done?" Zane asked, after looking at the girls.

"Hey I am putting in one hundred percent!" Lewis stated. They all shrugged. Meribella and Zane flicked their tails slightly causing Lewis to rock in his float. Rikki looked at Cleo.

"So, Cleo, what did you do with the diary?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I took care of it." Cleo stated. She smiled, "No one's going to find it ever again."

And she was right. For her diary was sinking safetly to the bottom of the moon pool where no one will find it.

 **And done with that. Again i am so sorry it took so long but i was busy with school. The next chapter will be a bit longer so until next time my lovely readers, read and review! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7 I Would Never Hurt You

**Hello my lovely readers! Saphira coming to you with a brand new chapter. I am so sorry it took so long to write. So as an apology, i made this chapter super long. I hope you enjoy! :-)**

 **P.S. Thank you all so much for the 13 favs and 19 follows. It really means a lot to me. :-)**

 **Chapter 7 I Would Never Hurt You**

Meribella stirred her banana and strawberry smoothie with her straw, awkwardly glancing up to the handsome boy in front of her. Zane and Meribella finally found time to hang out. The girls were helping Lewis at his brother's plant nursery and she and Zane were free to do what ever they wanted. Since it was such a beautiful clear sunny day out, the two decided on going to the Juice Net Cafe for a small date.

Zane then cleared his throat, causing Meribella to look up suddenly. "So, now that we finally have some alone time, why don't we get to know each other a little more? Since we've been so busy with other things. I hardly know anything about you. Not even your favorite color."

Meribella giggled because it was indeed true. They had all been so busy with their "secret" that it was hard to really sit down and get to know each other.

"Okay that sounds fair. Why don't you go first." Meribella said with a smile, causing Zane to smile in return.

"Okay, why did you get a job as an artist?" Zane asked.

"Well, I love art. I love drawing, painting, scuplting, cermaics, etc. So obviously I thought it was the best way to make money off of something I love." Meribella replied. She didn't need the money necessarily, her father was a very rich man. But Meribella always liked having money put aside, just in case something happened.

"That's smart." Zane replied with a smile. "Maybe you should be a freelance artist, or even an art teacher someday? I wouldn't mind learning from you." Zane said. Causing Meribella to smile wider.

"I would like that. Okay uh, favorite hobby?" Meribella asked him, sipping the smoothie she ordered.

"Well it used to be dirt bike racing but after recent...events. It is now swimming. I can't get enought of it." Zane said with smile.

"That's great Zane." Meribella said with a smile.

"Yeah, i just wish my dad would get off my back about it. He is constantly putting me down for things i like. It seems like i can never please him." Zane said with a frown causing Meribella to reach over and gently grasp his hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Meribella responded. "Don't worry about it, it's not your fault. Anyway, what made you decide to move to Australia?"

Meribella sat back into the booth, sighing. "My Dad's job. He is the CEO of his very own tech company. We used to live in Ireland until i was 5 and a half years old. Due to my mother's passing, he couldn't live in a place that reminded him of her. So we moved to California where his job really took off. We lived there until I was 14. Then we moved here a few months ago. This was were my grandmother grew up and where my mother was born. I don't mind being here. It makes me feel closer to them in a way." Meribella replied.

"Wow. Sounds like you went through a lot." Zane said.

"Yeah." Meribella responded, stiring her smoothie a bit.

The silence was intense again. Zane squinted slightly, Meribella stared at him wide eyed. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's just...have your eyes always been that pretty shade of silver blue?" Zane asked.

"Uh, yeah. I don't know where i got it from. Since neither of my parents have this eye color. My father said i got my triats from my grandmother but it is hard to really know for sure. Since all of the pictures we have of her are in black and white." Meribella responded lightly, she glanced at her smoothie.

"They're very gorgous. I can't believe I haven't noticed your eyes until now." Zane responded, smiling towards the girl.

"Thank you." Meribella smiled back.

The more they talked the more comfortable they seemed to get around each other, Meribella laughed as Zane told a funny story. The two ended up staring at each other, deeply examining the other's eyes. They leaned in, fueled by romantic tension. They inches away from each others lips, when Meribella's phone went off, signifying the time.

They each shot back into their seats, their cheeks were light shades of pink as they avoided eye contact. "I'm sorry." Meribella responded, ringing her hands out

"No, no. It's not your fault." Zane responded blushing harder.

Meribella looked up at the clock on her phone, it read four o'clock. "I better get going, it's getting late."

"Let me walk you home." Zane responded putting the right amount of money on the table. She stood up with Zane.

"No, thank you. I appreciate the offer, but I'm good." Meribella responded, shifting slightly on her feet.

"Oh," Zane responded, scratching the back of his neck.

"Thank you, though. I had fun." Meribella responded, kissing Zane on his cheek again before she exited the JuiceNet. She fiddled with her phone as she walked towards her house, a soft smile graced her lips.

Her mind was racing, gaining speed at every thought of Zane that passed through. The sudden ringing of the device startled her away from her thoughts. She stopped walking, clicking the accept button next to Emma's name.

"Hey, Em." Meribella said cheerfully. "Meribella come to my house, there's something Rikki and I need to talk to you, Zane, and Cleo about. "Alright, I'm on my way." Meribella hung up the phone and turned around. She got to the house and saw Zane had arrived too. The two smiled at eavh other and had barely even knocked when the door was wrenched open and Emma pulled them inside.

Cleo and Rikki were waiting up in Emma's room when Emma dragged them in. Emma started angrily blabbing about how Rikki saved her brother from drowning.

"I understand you took a calculated risk, Rikki." Cleo stated as Emma closed the door, "But wow, we can't risk turning into mermaids on a public beach."

"Elliot's home safe." Rikki snapped, "There is no drama. Can we please drop this?"

"Just be careful next time," Emma stated as the four girls started to climb their way onto Emma's bed.

"I'm always careful, mum." Rikki stated walking towards the nightstand to lean on it.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time." Meribella stated, jumping onto the bed with Zane and landing on their stomachs. Zane grabbed one of Emma's spare pillows and gave it to Meribella. Who hugged it under her chest. Rikki rested her hand on the night stand, knocking an almost full glass of water onto an open homework assignment.

"My geography assignment, Rikki, I had almost finished." Emma exclaimed, staring traumatized towards the ruined project. "It took me hours."

The cup slowly rolled off the table, falling on the carpet floor. Zane carefully lifted the glass onto the table as Rikki exclaimed, "We only got that assignment yesterday. And you're almost done."

"She was almost done." Cleo said, next to Emma. Emma was making an attempt to dry the homework, blowing on it lightly. It would be in vain.

"Thank's to you I'll have to start from scratch." Emma stated angrily. Meribella almost giggled at the anger that was warranted from a small mistake. Rikki plucked a few tissues from a box and started dabbing at the papers. "No, don't, you'll blur it."

"Okay, wait." Rikki said, tossing the tissues aside. Rikki took a deep breath, reaching her hand out. Her power made the water steam and sizzle as it evaporated quickly. "See. No need to stress."

When Rikki turned back to the papers, her eyes widened. The papers crinkled and burned slightly as they over heated and lost moisture. Emma stared at her homework with an exasperated expression. "Oops." Rikki stated.

"Oops?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Come on Emma, It was an accident." Zane mentioned. Meribella giggled lightly, making Emma turn a small glare towards the mermaid.

"Wait, maybe I can reverse it, put some water molecules back in." Cleo stated sitting up straighter. She reached her hand out, controlling the water in the air. The papers only turned into an unrecognizable mess. Cleo's powers only enhanced the damage, creating a messy rotten looking material that nobody wanted to touch.

Everyone grimaced as Cleo said, "Oops."

"Cleo." Emma said.

"We're all still learninghow to use our powers, Em." Cleo said wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulders. "Atleast you girls still have your powers." Zane muttered quitely to himself.

"Then we've all got to get better, fast." Emma stated.

A knock on Emma's door caught the girls' attention. Emma looked around quickly making sure everything was okay before calling out, "Yeah, come in."

Elliot opened the door, holding something behind his back with his free hand. "Hi," He greeted. The four mermaids and merman just watched as he entered in. "Rikki, this is for you."

Elliot held out a card full of hearts, Meribella had to hold a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Rikki started moving around the bed as Emma stated, "Aw, Elliot, that's so nice. Isn't it, Rikki?"

"Yeah, Rikki, isn't it nice?" Zane and Meribella teased in unison.

"Yeah, that's, that's great." Rikki stated, sending Zane and Meribella a small glare before taking the card from Elliot. "Thanks."

"Do you want to come play my new 3D skate game?" Elliot asked, smiling up at Rikki.

"She'd love to." Emma stated for Rikki.

"Uh, except that I have to be some where. Right about now actually." Rikki stated pretending to look at the bright red watch she wore on her left hand. "Sorry. See ya."

"Wait!" Elliot called, halting Rikki's movements towards the door. Elliot removed an extra large box of chocolates from behind his back. "I got you these as well."

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the box. It must have cost a fortune. Well, a fortune in Elliot's eyes. He must have used all of his allowance on them.

"Oh, chocolate. Yum." Rikki stated, uncomfortably. She took the chocolate's from Elliot's hands as the other three shared a look. Emma rose from her spot on the bed, walking towards her little brother."Thanks."

"They're the best ones I could find." Elliot stated proudly. "I used all my savings. And I hope you like the soft centers. If you don't, I can take them back."

"No, no. Soft centers are fine, thanks." Rikki reassured, awkwardly.

"Elliot, can I talk to you for a minute?" Emma asked, placing her hands on her brother's shoulders.

"Sure," Elliot said, he turned his attention back to Rikki. "Don't go away." Emma and Elliot moved past Rikki as she gave Emma the 'help me' look. When they fully left the room, Zane and Meribells began doubling over laughing.

"Shut up." Rikki snapped jokingly.

"That's just too funny." The two said, wiping fake tears from her cheek. Cleo started to giggle to, Meribella's laughter was contagious. "You have to admit, Rikki, that's just adorable." Zane said.

"No, not really." Rikki said.

Emma returned to her room to say goodbye to them. Meribella and Zane waved towards Emma and Elliot who was watching the them leave (more specifically Rikki).

Meribella walked herself home, carefully closing and locking her front door. She didn't even make herself food or anything, she just marched herself up to her room, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

 **The Next Morning.**

Meribella stretched, yawning. She pulled on some clothes, still half asleep. She honestly didn't really care what she looked like today, she just pulled her curly black hair into a messy bun with a light blue hair ribbon. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. There was a banana and strawberry smoothie calling her name.

She made her way to the JuiceNet, finding Emma, Cleo, Zane, and Rikki already seated at a table. "Hey, Wilfred." Meribella greeted the owner. "I'll take one Banana and strawberry smoothie please." She requested with a smile.

"Alright, Meribella. That'll be right out." Wilfred stated with a large smile. Meribella waved, turning around and joining the other's at their table.

Emma, Zane, and Cleo shared a look before looking towards Rikki. Meribella raised an eyebrow as Rikki stated, "Is there something you wanted to say to me?"

A person joining their table interrupted the important conversation. Elliot had pulled a chair from another table up next to Rikki before taking a seat. "Well, no." Emma stated, looking from her brother to her friend. Rikki looked at Elliot, shooting her gaze towards Emma.

"When exactly did we become babysitters?" Rikki asked.

"Elliot, can you just-" Emma started to ask when Wilfred interrupted.

"Three juices, one mango smoothie, one banana and strawberry smoothie, and a banana sundae." Wilfred stated, placing everyone's orders down in front of them. Meribella smiled up at Wilfred before taking a sip of the smoothie in front of her. "So did you girlfriend like the chocolates?" Rikki choked slightly on her smoothie, realizing what Wilfred mentioned. "He's a right gentlemen, this one. Came in with his piggy bank and he spent every cent he had." Wilfred chuckled as Emma pursed her lips tightly, and Zane looked ready to start laughing. Rikki looked exasperated. "She must be quite a girl."

"She sure is." Elliot stated with a large smile. Meribella just took another sip to conceal her laughter.

"We need to talk." Rikki stated, sharply. Elliot began to rise from his seat, when she turned to him and snapped, "Stay."

Rikki stood and walked away, Emma followed with hesitation. "Wait right here." Zane, Meribella and Cleo stated as they rose as well. The three joined Emma and Rikki on the other side of the cafe.

"It's so sweet, he has a crush on you." Cleo stated.

"Yeah, sweet like a lemon." Rikki snapped. "Did you know about this?" Rikki asked, turning to Emma.

"Well, not exactly." Emma stated, with her arms crossed, unsure of what to do or say. "Rikki, don't hurt his-"

"Don't even think about asking me to humor him." Rikki interrupted. Zane and Meribella looked at each other before glancing at Emma. "It's not going to happen." Rikki decidedly stated.

"Can you at least be gentle?" Emma asked, quietly.

"He's a sweet kid." Cleo insured.

"You're all disturbed. Why is everything sweet and nice all the time?" Rikki asked.

"Rikki, it's his first crush. Don't you remember what it was like to be a kid?" Emma asked.

"No, and besides this is just all because I saved his life." Rikki argued. Meribella almost agreed with her completely, but understood the need to be gentle with the boy. He was young. "It's like pulling a thorn out of a dog's foot."

"And you'd do that gently, wouldn't you?" Emma stated, as if it proved her point.

"No. I'd do it fast and hope I didn't get bitten."

Emma and Cleo shared a look as there was a pause in the conversation. "Okay, I don't do the whole relationship thing very well." Rikki mentioned.

' _Ain't that the truth.'_ Zane thought quietly to himself.

"It's not really a relationship, he's eleven." Meribella mentioned lightly.

"Okay, I don't do the whole people liking me thing very well."

"What's there to do?" Emma snapped.

"Fine. Tell me what to say to get him off my case and I'll say it." Rikki compromised. They were glad they finally got to her, couldn't figure out anything to tell Elliot that would make him rethink his feelings about the hothead in front of them.

"I've got nothing." Cleo stated.

"Me either." Emma agreed.

"I got nothing." Zane said.

"We need a professional's opinion." Meribella stated. She turned to Cleo, "Do you know where Lewis is?"

The five made their way to the plant nursery, where Lewis was working on his brother's irrigation system. Lewis was in the tool shed outside the nursery when they arrived. "And you're asking me because-" Lewis asked when they explained the situation to him.

"Well, we figured you would have been rejected a few times. Surely you'd know a few methods that work." Rikki stated as she leaned against a table.

"Ha ha." Lewis remarked, sending them a look.

"We need this up and running soon, Lewis." Lewis' brother appeared in the door way, scaring the living day lights out of Meribella, who placed a hand over her heart.

"Yeah, no, no I'm almost there." Lewis stated, fiddling with a control panel. He turned back around after making a few adjustments. "Right, every day at five o'clock, each of the three sections will be watered in one minute intervals." Lewis informed his brother.

"That's a bit short, isn't it?" His brother commented.

"No, no, it'll allow for absorption so you won't be wasting water. And the cycle would be repeated twenty times." Lewis added. The girls all shared a look, impatiently waiting for the conversation to end.

"That sounds better. Don't want my plants going thirsty."

"No chance of that."

"Lewis, boy advice, please." Emma said, reminding Lewis of the situation at hand.

"Ah, yeah. Most guys just want to know where they stand." Lewis mentioned.

"Told you." Rikki and Zane gloated in unison.

"Without having to feel like a loser." Lewis added.

"Told you." Emma retaliated.

"Will the crush wear out on it's own?" Cleo asked from the door way.

"Not in my experience." Lewis stated, grumbling to himself slightly looking at the floor boards.

"Hey, Lewis. Time is money." Lewis' brother called.

"It's okay. We were just leaving." Meribella called, grabbing Zane's hand, pushing Rikki and the other girls away from the door. They walked away from the nursery, trying to come up with a plan to get Elliot off of Rikki's case. Their brains were as empty as a bottomless pit. They just couldn't think of anything.

"We're going for a swim, see ya guys later." Zane and Meribella called, splitting from the group with large smiles and wave. They climbed down to their secluded spot before cautiously glancing around. Nobody around. They ran into the water, diving down.

They were swimming around, watching the sea weed drift through the current like silk curtains blowing in the wind. They both watched the fish preform the most gorgeous dance she could ever imagine. Nothing was more beautiful than this underwater world. After swimming around some more, they both decieded to swim towards the moon pool in Mako Island to rest a little.

"That was so much fun. I totally beat you in the race." Meribella said smiling.

"Oh you really think so?" Zane asked, also smiling.

"I don't think, i know." Meribella said.

"Well i don't think you can beat this." Zane said with a smiling before lunging at Meribella and tickling her.

Causing her to laugh and squeel as she tried to get away but Zane had her locked tightly in his strong arms.

Finally Zane let her go to catch her breath.

"You know, we never did finish up asking questions back in the cafe." Zane said smiling as she now sat beside him.

"You're right, we never did. Okay, you can have the first question." Meribella said with a smile.

"Okay, who was that boy that tried to hurt you back at the Marine park?" Zane asked, causing Meribella's smile to drop.

"He was my...abusive ex boyfriend. Meribella said quietly, looking down.

Zane stared at her shock and then felt ashamed for asking such a question.

"Meri, I am so sorry, if i had known-" Zane began but was cut off by Meribella.

"It's okay, you couldn't have known, but i guess i should tell you about him. Get comfortable because it is a long story." Meribella said.

"It all started back in California in Middle School. I was the 'weird' loner girl who nobody would want to hang out with, let alone be friends with. Not even boys would talk to me." Meribella said.

This had of course shocked Zane. _'How could someone so gourgous and beautiful as her not have any friends? Let alone boys worshipping the very ground she walks on?'_ Zane thought quietly to himself as she talked.

"One day, A boy askes if he could sit next to me in the library. I was hesititant and thought it was a prank at the time. But i let him sit. He had bright wavvy blond hair and nice hazzle green eyes. He introduced himself as Tom. We got to know each other as time went on. We became friends and eventually boyfriend and girlfriend." Meribella said before taking a heavy sigh and continueing.

"This is where it got bad. Two months into our relantionship. He showed his true colors. He would get mad if i was out with my family, He would constantly ask where i was and what i was doing on the days we didn't have school. Then it got worst, he would punch me and give me black eyes, push me into doors. The worst day was when he finally snapped. He pushed me down the stairs of his house. I was lucky to only get a broken arm from that experience." Meribella said shakingly, causing Zane to wrap his arms comfortly around her.

"I broke up with him after i was released from the hospital and a few months later my family and I move here." She said before crying, never telling anyone of her experience. Zane then pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Meri, I'm so sorry you went through that alone with no friends to help you out. I wish i was there with you to show that bastard how to treat a lady as beautiful as yourself properly." Zane said in a low and dangerous voice. Causing Meribella to shiver but not in fear.

"What do you mean?" Meribella asked, looking up at Zane. Causing Zane to look down at her.

"If i was your boyfriend, I would worship the very ground you walk on, I would do everything in my power to see you smile. To keep you safe from people who would hurt you and never leave your side.

"Really?" Meribella asked.

"Yes." Zane answered.

Suddenly, as if they were pulled by an invisible string, They two began to lean closer and closer to each other. They closed their eyes and kissed each other.

It was as if fireworks were going off between each other. Even the moon shone in the sky glowed a bit along with the sea. As if two lost souls finally found each other and swore to never leave one another ever again.

Finally the need to breath became too great and they broke apart. Gasping for air. Zane was the first to speak up.

"Meri, I am so sorry, I know i've only known you for a couple of months but i can not picture spending my life with anyone else but you. However if you want to only remain friends, I will understand completely. Because i love you and i want you to only be happy in life.

Meribella was shocked by what Zane said, however she kissed him again before saying "I love you too, Zane. I always have, I don't know why but, I feel like we are ment for each other." She said with a smile.

"So does this mean we're...?"

"I believe it does."

"Should we tell the others?" Zane asked.

"We will, when they are old enough to handle it." Meribella said.

"Anyway it is getting late and i need to get home. I love you Zane." She said kissing him one last time before turning around swimming away.

"I love you too, Meribella." Zane said with a smile.

She immediately got to work once she entered her welcoming, empty, home. She didn't even bother taking off her shoes as she got started on a painting. It took hours and hours to finish. It was already nine when she did, but the painting was absolutely gorgeous.

Meribella smiled, wiping paint off her cheek as she stepped back to stare at it. Meribella nodded, setting down her paint brush. A large yawn over took her body as she walked down the hall to her room, where she immediately crashed.

Meribella was awoken by an urgent phone call from Emma, practically shouting at her to meet at the JuiceNet. She didn't even have time to change from the clothes she wore yesterday (she also slept in them). Emma, Zane, and Cleo were waiting impatiently for Rikki and herself, but Meribella beat Rikki there so at least she wouldn't be absolutely late.

"Hey, what's going on?" Meribella asked.

Rikki entered at almost the exact same time. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"We can't find Elliot." Cleo stated, nervously.

"He'll be around." Rikki stated, nodding to the other four. "Maybe we should just relax." Zane said.

"He's not, Rikki." Emma stated. "We've looked all over and he's not anywhere. It's not like him to disappear." Meribella and Zane were extremely worried now.

"Have you told your parents?" Rikki asked.

"No way. They'd freak out." Emma shook her head. "It's like he's run away. You know he was acting all weird last night, not his usual happy self."

Rikki's demeanor shifted, she looked away and scratched her neck awkwardly. Meribella's attention was drawn by this. "Rikki, what did you do?" She asked.

"Oh, no, it's probably just nothing." Rikki tried to brush it off. But Meribella stepped closer, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Rikki." Emma and Zane snapped in unison.

"Okay, I told him that I wasn't interested." Rikki stated quickly. "But I think I was gentle." Emma, Cleo, Zane, and Meribella gave Rikki a look that made her wince trying to recall what she said. "Okay, okay, I told him that, even if he was older and taller and a lot less, I think the words were 'squeaky clean'. That I wouldn't be interested and that he should just back off and leave me alone."

Both of Zane and Meribella's eyes widened. That was harsh, even on her standards.Cleo gave a loud sigh, "Rikki. He's just a kid."

"He kept bugging me." Rikki defended.

"You keep acting like he's committing a crime for having a crush on you." Emma snapped. She took a deep breath before addressing the rest of the group. "We've got to go find him before my parents find out. But if anything happens to him, it'll be your fault." Emma said, turning to Rikki.

Emma, Zane, and Cleo left quickly. Meribella placed a hand on Rikki's shoulder, following her to the table. The two sat down and Meribella just leaned back into her seat groaning as Rikki rested her head in her hand, glumly. Lewis entered the JuiceNet sitting with the two when he noticed them.

"Hey." Lewis stated. "Why the long face?"

"Elliot." Rikki mumbled.

"Oh, let me guess. You tried to let him down easy and now he's mortally crushed." Lewis joked. Causing Meribella to sit up straighter, slightly glaring at Lewis.

"He's gone missing, Lewis." The two girls stated at the same time. "This is very serious." Meribella added.

"Have you seen him anywhere?" Rikki added.

"No, no, I haven't not since Lenny's. Maybe you should try thinking like a little kid." Lewis suggested.

"Easier said than done, where would you hide if you were a little kid?" Rikki asked.

"Somewhere you'd never find me." Lewis answered easily. Meribella noticed the light bulb going off inside of Rikki's head and she smirked.

"That's it." Rikki stated, standing up.

Meribella just smirked at Lewis, raising her eyebrows as she stood, chasing after Rikki. "What? Alright then, be mysterious." Meribella overheard Lewis state.

Meribella followed Rikki to Lenny's nursery. The two nodded to each other, entering the jungle like foliage. The two pushed plants away from their paths as they went deeper. "Elliot!" Rikki called.

"Elliot!" The two girls shouted together. Meribella shot Rikki a look as they continued into the nursery.

"I know you're in here." Rikki shouted.

"Please come out right now!" Meribella requested, pushing a plant that hit her in the face.

"I'm sorry." Rikki stated, Meribella looked over at her, realizing she truly was sorry. "It's nearly closing time." Rikki pushed through some plants, seeing the boy's figure. She motioned for Meribella to follow and they made their way towards a very small clearing of plants.

Elliot was sat on his butt, head pressed against his knees. Meribella gave him a sad smile as Rikki moved closer. Elliot looked up. "I remember you said you could hide in here forever." Elliot just looked down at the gravel. Rikki walked up and sat next to him. Meribella joined them on the ground, in front of Elliot. "Elliot are you okay?" Rikki asked.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. "Just leave me alone."

"Listen, Elliot, I'm sorry about all that stuff I said yesterday." Rikki apologized. "It's just that...ever since I was little...I'm used to people not liking me. But when people like me, it's not so easy. It makes me feel like... I mean I don't even think I can explain it. It makes me feel like I'm fenced in. And I don't handle it very well. I'm sorry, Elliot." Rikki stated to the boy who was now paying close attention to her. "Reckon you could try to understand?"

"Can we still hang out together sometimes?" Elliot asked. Rikki stood up, holding out a hand for Elliot. Meribella rose to her feet, touched by the emotional moment. The three started making their way towards the entrance of the nursery, smiling with large Cheshire grins.

"I think the entrance is this way." Rikki stated, pushing plants away. Meribella held out a hand, stopping Rikki from moving forward. She heard something. Rikki sent her a confused look before understanding why she stopped. There was a noise. They looked up. the pipes were rattling as water rushed through them. They shared scared expressions. Meribella whipped out her phone, dialing Lewis' number. "Pick up! Pick up!"

"Hello?" Lewis answered. "Lewis this is extremely important, when does the watering system start at your brother's nursery?" Meribella asked, glancing at Rikki who was looking at her watch.The watering starts at five. "Why? Rikki and I are trapped in the nursery with Elliot. He was hiding here. Lewis he's trapped in here with us." Meribella stated at lightning fast speed. "What?" "We're trapped in the nursery with Elliot!" Rikki nearly shouted. "You're what?!" Lewis exclaimed. "Please don't make me repeat myself again!" Meribella shouted, getting antsy. "Oh, okay. I'm on my way."

"Elliot, quick run!" Rikki shouted as the two teenage girls raced forward, trying to get away from the water.

"Why are we running?" Elliot asked as the two pushed leaves past. They kept glancing up at the irrigation pipes, checking for the water. The ones right behind them went off, startling the two mermaids. They shared a look and sprinted forward away from the liquid.

They stopped quickly, looking around them to find the entrance. Rikki looked up seeing which sprinklers were going off. "This way!" She shouted pulling Elliot as another set of sprinklers rained down. It was another close call as a sprinkler behind them went off.

"Right, so this is section two." Rikki stated as they stopped.

"What's wrong? Why are we running?" Elliot asked.

"What did Lewis say? What was the interval between watering every section?" Rikki asked, absentmindedly turning to Elliot.

"You're asking me?" Elliot asked. "I don't know."

"It was a minute." Meribella shouted suddenly, remembering what Lewis was talking about.

"Sorry, Elliot. Run!" Rikki shouted. The three booked it forward racing the water and automatic sprinkler system. Section Two's sprinklers started going off.

"I think it's this way." Meribella shouted, pointing forward as Rikki and Elliot slowed.

"I don't get it. What's the big deal? Is something chasing us?" Elliot asked. The two older girls ignored him, trying to get to the entrance.

They finally made it, but the door was closed and Lewis was standing on the other side. "It's locked!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" Rikki and Meribella shouted, grabbing the wire fence.

"You can't get out." Lewis exclaimed. "I installed this yesterday, automatic lock. Unbreakable."

"I guess we're stuck here for a while." Elliot said casually. Meribella and Rikki glanced up at the pipes trying to see which ones were going off next.

"Elliot!" Emma shouted as she, Zane, and Cleo arrived at the scene.

"Yep, found him but this might turn ugly." Rikki stated.

"Yeah, you guys got about twenty seconds before those sprinklers start." Lewis said, checking his watch.

"So we get wet, what's the big deal?" Elliot asked.

Meribella glanced around, trying to find something that would get them out of this predicament. "Cleo!" She pointed to a watering can. Rikki turned Elliot around, walking him a few feet back.

"Is that a lizard?" She asked.

"Where?!" Elliot called, excited about the lizard. Meanwhile Cleo poured the water onto the lock control panel.

"Em!" She exclaimed. Emma froze the water on the control panel making it short circuit and break.

"Elliot!" Rikki called, making the boy return. The three jumped out of the nursery just as section one's sprinklers started going off. Emma crushed Elliot in a giant hug. Zane doing the same for Meribella, glad that she was safe and so was their secret.

Lewis walked mournfully up to the 'unbreakable' lock. "I told Lenny that lock was going to be unbreakable. He'll sue me."

"Your lock?" Cleo asked. "You locked them in?"

"It's not my fault. At closing time, it locks. It's...it's prone to breakage and I'll have to rectify that." Lewis stated.

"You guys are weird. We're you running from the water?" Elliot asked, turning around in his sister's arms to face Rikki and Meribella.

"Yeah, it's, ah, my water-based mascara. It runs everywhere when it's wet." Rikki stated.

Elliot turned to Meribella waiting for an explanation, "I'm allergic to the fertilizer that they put in the water for the plants. It make's my skin all bumpy and I swell up." She lied.

"Girls are weird." Elliot stated as the four mermaids and merman led him away from the nursery.

"Elliot, don't ever run away again." Emma scolded. Elliot replied with a simple 'alright'. "And don't tell mom and dad." Emma added.

"No way!" Elliot replied, knowing how much trouble the both of them would be in.

"And don't get a girlfriend until you're old enough." Zane said.

"Okay," Elliot sighed. He grabbed Rikki's hand, hoping to hold it while they walked.

"And don't push your luck." Rikki stated, brushing his hand away.

Meribella smiled as she finished the last sketch, wiping some led off her hand. Rikki was going to love this one when she saw it. Meribella picked it up off the easeland walked to her room where she added to her ever growing collection of mermaid adventure sketches and paintings.

Meribella smiled, looking at the ever growing collection of paintings on her wall. The mural of her and her friends' lives was a colorful montage of paintings that Meribella never wanted to stop making. As long as they were together, they would never stop having adventures.

 **And finally done with that chapter. I am so sorry it took so long everybody but i have just been so busy over the summer. But i do plan to finish this story. So until next time my lovely readers, Read and Review!!!**


End file.
